Lucy's Kingdom
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Sequel to Harley's New Start! The time has come and out of the ashes of distraction Gotham City has a new Queen and King to fear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome back babies! If you're here that means ya followed the 'To Be Continued' ending of Harley's New Start! And I'm sooooo happy ya did because now we get to follow Lucy as she takes over being the new Queen! Also I want you guys to know it hurt like a knife to the heart to kill Harley but for the story line I had set up it was needed, that being said some reviews will not appear on the last chapter of Harley's New Start because I felt they were too harsh even if they were meant jokingly...now I understand some of you might be mad at me but let's get reading.**

 **1: The new King and Queen**

Lucy stood in the VIP booth of The Funhouse looking through the glass wall at the gathered crowd below. Every face she at least recognized despite not seen a few of them in two or more years, friends, fellow criminals, clients, henchmen and their families all gathered and wearing black dress clothes. Behind her on the desk a tablet was tuned into a local radio station playing the nightly news.

"Today Gotham gathers and weeps for the loss of a hero. Less than a week ago the city was terrorized by the Joker on a scale never seen before, all in apparent effort to draw out Batman. The fight had quickly turned deadly when the clown made attacks aiming to kill the caped vigilante. When things appeared to be nearly over and Batman was going to bring Joker to justice the clown began to repeat words over and over as if they were all he could say, 'You killed her! You killed my Harley!'"

Lucy flinched as the recording played before the news woman continued.

"What happened next was something no one saw coming, even from Joker, but with a broken laugh Joker and Batman were both caught in a massive explosion. Their bodies were later recovered from the rubble and debris remaining after the explosion. A city wide funeral service is being held this evening for the fallen hero with a candle lit vigil March that will begin at sunset at the GCPD building and end at the soon to be site of Batman's memorial. There is still no clear answer as to what caused Joker's actions but it is evident the death of his partner in crime, Harleen Quinzel better known as Harley Quinn, two year prior was a contributing-"

When the feed suddenly cut off Lucy glanced over her shoulder to see JJ had turned the tablet off and was watching her. At 16 JJ now looked nearly exactly like their late father with his nearly white hair smoothed back, a pair of elegant j's tattooed under his right eye like lonely teardrops, alabaster skin, wearing a black silk dress shirt with the top most buttons open showing off the tattoo on his chest of their mother's name on a playing card bearing a 'Q' in each corner representing a queen card, black dress pants and black leather shoes. Looking away from her brother Lucy looked at her own reflection in the glass window. Platinum blonde hair gently curled with neon green tips and purple bangs, red painted lips, a strapless black dress that showed off her own collection of tattoos including a matching one to JJ's but paired with a joker card like the ones their father had given her other when he was young, one of Jester's paw prints below her collarbone, a band of green and lavender harlequin diamonds around her right bicep, a band of diamonds, spades, clubs and hearts around her left bicep and a trio of red and black diamonds on the outside corner of her eye. She looked every bit like their mother at 18 years old but their father was there just under the surface and gleaming in her steel blue eyes.

"Why do you listen to it Luce? It just pisses ya off."

Lucy kept her eyes on the crowd in the club.

"Because they all have a different version to tell, makes 'em sound like bumbling idiots."

JJ sighed going to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, they're waitin' for their queen to speak."

Lucy didn't move at first but then nodded letting him lead her from the booth and through the crowd to the stage. He handed her the mic as everyone's eyes turned to her, a sea of faces but she could pick out ones that didn't make her feel as anxious. Ivy was near the front with Selina, Zoe and Deadhsot were off to the side on her left, Croc and Diablo were in the back, even a few of the other Gotham villains were in the crowd, Penguin, Riddler and Two-face were the first few she seen.

JJ nudged her making her take a deep breath then start speaking.

"Today the rest of the city mourns for Batman, their beloved caped vigilante, but unknown to them we mourn one of the best villains Gotham has ever seen. Joker, my father, saut to repay Batman for the death of my mother, he spent two years dangling over the edge of true insanity perfecting plans for how to end the bat and last week he executed that plan, unfortunately things didn't go as planned and he ended up bringing himself down as well leaving behind a kingdom with myself and JJ to rule it. Maybe it was for the best, not everyone knew it but behind closed doors my father was devoted to his family and to my mother, without her his world came crashing down around him his rock was gone, smashed to pieces too small to be fixed. Tonight we do not only mourn a loss but we rejoice for a gain, the gain of a new king and queen to the Joker kingdom. JJ and I intend rule the same way our father before us did, anyone with an issue about it will answer directly to us. On behalf of myself and my brother take part in the memory of lives lost and the celebration of crowns passed on."

Ending the speech Lucy put the mic on the stand and followed her brother off the stage pausing as she suddenly found herself in a hug, she didn't fight to get away like she normally would but rather closed her eyes relaxing into Ivy's hold returning the embrace as the older woman kissed her head.

"That was a wonderful speech sweet pea, your parents would be proud."

Lucy gave a small smile moving out of the hug to meet Ivy's eyes.

"Thanks aunt Ivy."

Ivy gently tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"You've been so strong through all of this Lucy, cheesey as it sounds it seems like just yesterday you were running around after your mother trying to be just like her. Now look at you you're her spitting image and you've got your father's mind. But just because you're in charge now doesn't mean you can't ask for help, try to remember that okay?"

Lucy nodded.

"I will I promise. Tell Selina we appreciate her comin', I know she's still sore at us."

Ivy nodded kissing her forehead then JJ's cheek before going back to the dark haired woman across the room. The next few hours were filled with a mix of congratulations and well wishes along with business offers and condolences until finally everyone left leaving the siblings on their own, though Ivy was reluctant they convinced her they were fine. Lucy waited until she thought JJ would be asleep before she slipped into the master bedroom curling up on what used to be her father's side of the bed letting her tears streak down her cheeks as her body shook with silent sobs, she was hardly aware of someone slipping into the bed beside her until JJ wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

She looked up at him with teary eyes still sniffling finding though he was keeping a strong face tears slid down his cheeks too. She curled herself against him and even though he didn't try to tell her it was okay she took enough comfort with him just being there and eventually cried herself to sleep. Her dreams were filled with memories, some she could remember and others that were from before she could comprehend, she seen her father holding her calling her his little monster as they surprised her mother with her first steps alone, she seen the time her mother would fuss over her and make her smile, her father's rare smiles as he watched her toddle around, when she found out she was going to be a big sister, the scary day when they almost lost JJ, the day he was born, the first time she went on her first heist and plenty others. The one that made her heart ache was tonight's events but rather than her making the speech it was her father introducing herself and JJ as the new king and queen with Harley smiling brightly and proudly tears of joy in her eyes.

Lucy opened her eyes rubbing away new tears before looking up seeing JJ sleeping beside her, slipping out of bed she quietly made her way to the living room the idea of sleep long gone. As she reached the room she felt she wasn't alone making her growl and grab one of the knives hidden in the room eyes scanning the dark until she seen a familiar figure standing outside the window. Making her way over, still holding the knife at the ready, she opened the window and found herself looking at Damian wearing his Robin uniform apart from his mask.

"What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be at your old man's funeral or vigil?"

Damian looked at her silently for a moment before sighing sitting on the window ledge.

"He didn't mean to do it you know. He didn't know he threw her that hard or that she didn't get her footing."

Lucy sank to the floor her back to the window as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"And ya couldn't have said that sooner?! If you and him hadn't stepped in at all they'd all still be here! I'd be taking over because he was ready to step down not because we are now orphans!"

Damian looked at her as she ranted letting her get it out, despite his best efforts he'd grown a soft spot for Lucy over the years.

"Would it have made a difference really? I mean your father he wouldn't just step down for you, it wasn't who he was to just stand aside, and even if I had told him like it'd change his mind, in his twisted mind Batman still killed Harley even if he didn't mean too."

Lucy didn't respond making him look in at her to find her silently crying making him feel a little worse.

"Look I'm just trying to say I'm sorry okay? They may not have been the best people in the world but they were your parents."

Lucy sniffled getting to her feet.

"Move over."

He looked at her confused but did as told watching as she stepped out keeping her watery eyes on the ground, hands clenched at her side and even in the dark he could see the tiniest blush on her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry too, you lost your parent too."

He watched as she seemed to be fighting a mental battle before suddenly her arms were around him in a rigid hug. Unsure how to react he slowly returned the embrace and tightened it when he felt her shaking and sniffling. He held her close until the spell passed and she pulled away not meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long day."

Damian nodded.

"Yes it has."

Lucy swallowed thickly.

"And thanks, for tellin' me the truth."

Damian looked up at her but she had already slipped back into the apartment making him sigh.

"Damian?"

He paused looking back at the window as she leaned out it enough to kiss his cheek before disappearing back inside leaving his stunned for a moment before taking off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey babies! Thanks to everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following! I really hope you'll grow to enjoy this story as much as you did it's predecessor.**

 **2**

"AHHHHH! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

Lucy propped her feet up on the desk in front of her folding her arms behind her head smirking as she watched out the glass office wall that offered a nice view of one of the ACE chemical vats above which a man was dangling by a cable tied around his ankle.

"If ya insist."

With that she nodded once to JJ who pressed a button and the cable began to lower slowly inching the man closer to the vat.

"WAIT! STOP!"

Lucy nodded again and JJ pressed the button making the cable stop with a jerk. Lucy sighed boredly as she got to her feet grabbing her gun from the desktop and walking out of the office onto a catwalk stopping a foot from the edge so she could examine her dangling target.

"You have 30 seconds to spill why ya thought turning into a rat was a smart choice Dexter."

The man swallowed dryly as he started shaking.

"Tick tock mister, I ain't a patient woman and I got better things to do than sit here and listen to you beg for your pathetic life. 15 seconds."

The man started sweating bullets his mouth opening and closing desperately.

"10 seconds."

Dexter finally found his voice.

"Because the junior bat was breathing down the necks of the other end! Threatened to take us all in if we didn't squeal! I didn't mean to turn rouge on ya Lucy I swear!"

Lucy growled aiming her gun at his throat.

"Call me that again and you're beggin' to die a slow death! My name is Miss Quinn to scum like you."

Dexter flinched his eyes widening in horror as she brought her hand up to his mouth, a glance down revealed the infamous Joker smile tattoo like her father had before her. Smirking to herself Lucy leaned close to him.

"I always like to see a man smile before he dies, I find it give a sense of joy to the end game."

With that she took her hand away and pulled a digger from her sock placing it at the corner of his mouth.

"Come on handsome, give us a smile!"

Dexter let out a horrified scream making Lucy growl and start pressing the blade into his skin ready to puncture the flesh before the blade was knocked from her hand by a familiar bat shaped metal object. Growling she pulled her hand away looking up in the direction the weapon came from.

"You just have to poke your nose in don't you! Can't let me take care of business!"

She felt the breeze behind her and she didn't need to turn around to know Damian was behind her in his Batman costume. She started laughing slowly turning around to face him.

"Not when you're hurting people Babydoll."

Lucy rolled her eyes before bringing her fingers to her mouth and whistling, within seconds Damian was surrounded by goons with different weapons.

"Keep him busy boys while I finish business."

Knowing she only had a short amount of time Lucy went back to the office where JJ was waiting by the back door that led right down to the back exit.

"Are we gonna let bat-brat save him?"

Lucy looked up at her brother smirking.

"Don't worry JJ, I got a little trick up my sleeve."

JJ said nothing watching as she turned back to look at Damian as the last goon was knocked out.

"Then ya better do it quick, we haven't gone to Arkham yet and I don't wanna start now."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please we go in there and they're gonna think they're seein' ghosts! Don't worry baby brother I've got this covered."

She smirked pulling another knife from its hiding place in her boot and throws it just right so that it whizzes past Damian but dangerously frays the cable holding Dexter causing him to scream as he started to fall his weight slowly causing the cable to begging breaking.

"Only time to do one baby, who's it gonna be? Me and JJ or the idiot behind ya?"

She smirked already knowing the answer as Damian growled at her before turning to save Dexter. Seeing their opening Lucy and JJ escaped from the plant to the waiting car, Lucy's heart always skipped a beat when she slid into the driver's seat of the gleaming purple Lamborghini before her blood felt electric when the engine purred to life. Hearing sirens she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and peeled out onto the street causing crashes and cars to veer off the road to avoid being smashed. Beside her JJ started laughing the sound making anyone hearing it turn white as a sheet and look in the direction making Lucy join in pushing the car faster.

Lucy looked in the mirror at the street behind them and smirked seeing half a dozen police cars.

"Oh look JJ, they wanna play!"

JJ looked in his mirror and his inherited hyena smile appeared as he grabbed his gun from the glove box and leaned out the window shooting at the cars laughing as he hit the tires of the lead car causing it to crash into three of the others as he sat back in the seat.

"Let's lose 'em."

Lucy smiled sharply turning the car and weaving it in and out of allies until finally they lost the cops making her laugh.

"They didn't stand a chance! Now where to?"

JJ looked at her a wicked gleam in his eye, Lucy understood without a word from him and laughed driving the car through a pattern of allies only stopping when they reached the club garage. After getting out of the car she handed the keys over to Johnny with a sweet smile.

"Lock her up please Frosty? Thank you."

Frost nodded watching as she and JJ exited the garage, Lucy treated him far better than the other goons even the others that had worked for Joker before he died but he figured it had something to do with the fact he was Joker's right hand and most trusted henchman before she took over and he didn't complain. Up in the club Lucy was lounging at the bar sipping a sour apple martini that had a pink watermelon rock candy rim watching as the club goers danced, drank and gambled their pathetic pay checks away, she was the queen and they knew it so no man or woman let their eyes linger more than a second as her sharp eyes scanned the crowd.

Looking up at the VIP booth she could see JJ doing business with one of their clients, they took turns dealing with business mostly because Lucy got tired of shooting the men that came in thinking they were all big and bad telling her she didn't know what she was doing and that a woman could never do their line of work. She took another drink of her martini before getting to her feet walking up to the booth letting herself in and perching on the edge of the desk crossing her arms as she watched the man across from her brother start to sweat making her scoff. You'd think these spineless men that had done business with their father wouldn't be ready to piss down their legs at the sight of the siblings then again she often overheard things buzzing around the club and streets that she had managed to come out more ruthless than her father, they all blamed it on two loonies having kids but she just shrugged and shot them walking away without a care.

"Please I'm beggin' as a loyal client of your father and of the both of ya, let me slid just a little I'll get ya the money by the end of the week!"

Lucy glanced at JJ who was looking bored as he messed with a rather sharp bowie knife his eyes not particularly focused on the begging man. Pushing herself off the desk and sitting beside her brother she got his attention.

"What exactly does he owe us money for again?"

JJ looked at her glancing at the man then meeting her eyes.

"Protection for him and his wife and their underground business selling stolen military grade firearms."

Lucy hummed thoughtfully getting to her feet and walking over to the man standing in front of him making him drop his eyes at once, well at least he remembered the edicate from with her mother would be in meetings.

"How much exactly do you owe us mister?"

She trailed off not bothering to remember his name, he swallowed harshly raising his eyes to hers then finding it hard to breath his body locking up.

"$500,000 Miss Quinn."

He managed to force out making her smile and lightly drag her nails down his jaw before grabbing his chin and lowering to his eye level smile gone and a deadly look in her eyes.

"Ahhh so just chump change then? You have 24 hours other wise that little business of yours and your little wifey go bye-bye."

He flinched eyes wide in terror making her smile return but her eyes still shone with trouble.

"Oh don't worry you'll be smiling the whole time you find out! Because the best cure for loss and suffering is a smile! Now get outta here and that money better be here in full with interest by midnight or else got it?"

The man nodded and as soon as she released him scrambled out of the club making her sigh looping down on the couch.

"I swear they must think we're some kind of push overs."

JJ got up and moved to sit beside her nudging her shoulder with a small smile.

"So just makes 'em that much more scared when ya threaten them."

Lucy gave a small smile looking at him.

"Yeah it does but I get tired of bein' treated like a little girl, momma never got this kind of crap."

JJ sighed leaning back against the couch.

"Yeah but she wasn't doing all the dealing, dad did."

Lucy nodded.

"I know."

She sighed running her fingers through her hair before getting up and walking to the glass wall looking out then smirking.

"Has it been a month already?"

JJ gave her a confused look before going to her side following her eyes a smile creeping onto his face.

"Guess so. Shall we go down and greet our guest?"

Lucy giggled and nodded letting him lead her out the door and to the top of the stairs as their guest made their way over pausing to look up at the smiling siblings.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey babies! Thanks everyone for favorites and follows and reviews! They really keep me going and encourage me to keep writing so big thanks babies! ALSO: I would like to thank Saber007 for all her help bouncing around ideas with me! Go check out her account and the amazing stories she's created!**

 **3**

"Zoe, it's nice to see ya again!"

The older girl gave a forced smile as she reached the siblings but it quickly fell earning a shared look between Lucy and JJ before the girl placed a hand on her shoulder brows knitting together.

"Hey what's wrong? Did ya mess up a shot again?"

For about a year now Lucy had been giving Zoe shooting lessons at least once a month along side what Deadshot would teach her and though she could shoot well enough to protect herself she was a ways off from being able to pull off some starter heist alone and being 25 years old as well as new to the world of crime that wasn't a bad thing. Zoe shook her head meeting Lucy's eyes with her own teary brown ones making Lucy take her hand back for a second before wrapping her arm around Zoe's shoulders leading her into the office.

"Come in and we can talk about it without all this noise."

Zoe nodded and let JJ lead her upstairs to the penthouse while Lucy scanned the club before spotting Frost waving him over, obediently the man came over looking up at her.

"Miss Lucy?"

Lucy gave a small smile.

"Get the other guys to clear the place out then take the rest of the night off, JJ and I have a guest to tend to."

Frost nodded and turned to walk away but paused looking back at her.

"Should I give the guys watching the apartment the night off?"

Lucy thought for a moment crossing her arms.

"All of 'em but Jerry and what's-his-face, the young gun."

"Ya mean Eric?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes him, keep them close and don't let the guys wonder outside the club, we might need 'em."

Frost nodded watching as Lucy turned and made her way to the penthouse pausing in the office to grab something from the desk then following after Zoe and JJ before doing as she'd told him. Once upstairs Lucy found Zoe sitting on the couch in the living room petting Jester as she looked blankly at the wall while JJ walked in from the kitchen with three drinks setting them on the table then handing them out as Lucy sat down beside Zoe.

"So what's up Zoe, you don't normally come by except for training once a month."

Zoe looked into her drink tears coming to her eyes again.

"I need your help Lucy, you and JJ are the only people in the underworld I know, the only ones that can help."

The siblings looked at each other again silently communicating before nodding once to each other as Lucy set her drink down then placed her hand on Zoe's arm.

"What is it ya need done girly? Whose head do we get ta bash in?"

Zoe gave a small smile before meeting Lucy's eyes taking a deep breath.

"The Bat caught my dad about a week ago, at first I thought he might have taken him to Arkham or maybe sent him back to Belle Reve but I found out he was sent to Blackgate. I need your help getting him out."

Lucy smiled leaning back into the couch crossing her legs.

"Blackgate huh? Well it won't be as hard as Belle Reve but it ain't gonna be a cakewalk like Arkham, JJ how many of our guys are newbies?"

JJ thought for a second his eyes focused on his drink before turning to his sister.

"About a dozen give or take, plannin' on usin' them to get in?"

Lucy smirked closing her eyes letting her head rest on the back of the couch.

"Possibly. I say give us a day and we'll get your ol' man outta there Zoe."

Zoe looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Lucy! I knew you guys would help!"

Lucy chuckled lifting her head and getting to her feet.

"Lucy Quinn never turns down a friend, you may need them later. Are you gonna head back home until this is over or are you gonna lend a hand?"

Zoe blinked surprised unsure what to say, she hadn't planned on going along seeing as she was as good at this whole criminal thing as a child, then again evidently not all kids are bad at this kind of work Lucy and JJ had been doing it since they were god knows how old and now they were practically overnight rulers of Gotham.

"Y-yeah I'll help out anyway I can, I'm not that good of a shot yet but I'll try."

Lucy smiled patting her shoulder.

"Don't worry Zoe, you'll be doing more of the actual getting your father out of his cell than firing a gun, that's JJ's favorite part."

JJ rolled his eyes throwing back the last of his drink.

"Liar, you're the one that likes to shoot things and carve a smile into 'em, I'd rather bash 'em."

Both girls laughed making JJ smirk watching as Lucy pulled Zoe to her feet.

"We head out at first light, you can stay in the guest room if ya want so you're already here."

Zoe nodded but looked confused.

"Okay but don't we need a plan first before we go charging in? I mean I know you're crazy like your old man Luce but I KNOW you're not that crazy."

Lucy chuckled nudging her towards the hall leading to the bedrooms.

"Don't you worry about plans, JJ and I can do them in our sleep now go on shoo, can't have ya all tired and crabby when we go. Last door on the right, has a few little vines on it."

Zoe opened her mouth to ask why vines but decided against it as she headed down the hall leaving the siblings to plan. Lucy sat beside JJ on the couch propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"We have inside connections at Blackgate don't we?"

JJ nodded taking his knife from his belt and began messing with it as he thought.

"Thomas and Aviary are acting as guards there still under dad's orders, after what happened no one told 'em different so they just stayed put. Then there's that pretty little Doctor Harper in the medical wing, we pay her now and again to keep an eye out for any of our guys and the occasional house call for the dumbasses that get hurt."

Lucy nodded taking her phone out sending a message to Frost asking him to get in contact with the trio before petting Jester as he jumped up beside her and rested his head in her lap.

"With those two acting as guards we'll have codes to the cells and exits so all we need are a few guys to cause trouble and we slip in then back out."

JJ nodded tossing his knife so that it stuck into the wall on an expertly placed dart board.

"What about Bat-brat?"

Lucy hummed before sighing.

"He won't take much, a well placed break out of a few dozen prisoners to keep him busy."

JJ smirked at her.

"Or we could just push you at him and ya can kiss him to distract him."

Lucy growled leering at him.

"Ahh shut up bozo, what do I need someone like him for? I'm a queen I don't need anyone."

JJ rolled his eyes.

"Keep sayin' that sis but you know as well as I do that bed gets cold now and again."

Lucy huffed getting to her feet and walking toward the hall to her bedroom.

"Shut up JJ, you're still a kid what would you know about a cold bed?!"

She whistled for Jester who ran to her side at once as JJ laughed.

"Oh touchy! Did I strike a nerve sister dear?"

Lucy growled throwing one of Jester's undestroyed chew toys at him getting the back of his head.

"Quit bein' an ass JJ."

With that she stomped down the hall pausing outside her room to look at the closed and locked door of the master bedroom her heart sinking like it always did, shaking her head she slipped into her room and started getting ready for bed. She sat at her vanity in her night dress brushing her hair as her eyes focused on the picture taped to the upper corner of the mirror, a picture of her parents where her mother was smiling that bright almost childish grin, her eyes dusted with cotton candy pink and blue eyeshadow that matched the tips of her hair, her lips painted red and she wore an off the shoulder pink sweater with a low neckline and a pair of tight blue jeans. Her father was in what could only be called his normal attire of a red wine dress shirt, black dress pants and black oxfords with his lips painted red, slick backed neon green hair and gun holsters over his chest and of course his signature silver smile.

Lucy set her hairbrush down before going to her bed flipping down staring at the ceiling memories filling her head as she closed her eyes.

-xXflashbackxX-

She was sitting in her room with her mother on the edge of the bed, her hands in her lap as she bit her lip a little nervous, her mother wasn't saying anything just sitting and waiting for Lucy to speak in her own time knowing pushing the 15 year old wasn't going to help. Finally Lucy took a breath and lifted her eyes to her mother's her cheeks flushed.

"Momma, why do you keep this little pills in the bedroom?"

Harley lifted her hand and gently stroked her daughter's currently half lavender purple and half aqua blue-teal hair, a style the girl had chosen for herself after learning her mother used to sport red and black hair, before giving a small sigh.

"Well Luce, once a girl becomes intimate with her guy they need to take precautions, little things to make sure they don't end up having a baby."

Lucy leaned into her side earning a soft chuckle and a kiss on the head.

"What kind of things?"

Harley rubbed Lucy's back.

"Well things like using a condom, male or female it doesn't really matter as long as ya don't use them both at the same time, between you and me it's a little more comfortable for the guy to wear it, or there's what I do, well did, and that's birth control. It can be a little pill like I take or there's a shot you can get in your arm every few months, there's also a patch you can wear or an implant they can put in. Of course none of them can fully prevent a girl from getting pregnant, really the only thing that can is not having sex at all, but condoms and some kind of birth control really lower the risk."

Lucy was quiet for a moment before raising her eyes to Harley's as she bit her lip.

"D-do I have to start one of them now that I'm 15?"

Harley chuckled kissing her forehead, Lucy may have been a younger female version of her father when she wanted to be but in moments like this Harley got a glimpse of the girl going through confusing puberty like any other girl.

"I don't think so baby, not unless you want to or unless you have a little boyfriend you haven't told me about."

Lucy chuckled as Harley giggled.

"Momma you know I don't, daddy won't let any boy near me."

Harley chuckled again holding her daughter close enjoying the mother daughter time.

"Then it's up to you sweetheart, if you wanna start one we can set it up for you to get the shot or start pills but if ya don't then we can just worry about it later when you're ready."

Lucy turned enough to wrap her arms around her mother nuzzling her shoulder closing her eyes.

"Not just yet momma, but maybe someday."

Harley closed her eyes holding her daughter close petting her hair.

"Sure thing puddin' pie, whenever you think you're ready."

-xXend flashback-

Lucy opened her eyes letting out a sigh as she rolled onto her side and pulled her body pillow close cuddling it as Jester curled up on her other side by her legs, even at 18 she wasn't ashamed to admit that she missed and frankly still needed her mother but she couldn't let it show outside closed doors not with a kingdom to run and a brother depending on her. Closing her eyes she forced her mind to go blank and let herself get at least some sleep before their rescue mission, dawn however seemed to come all too soon when it felt like only seconds after closing her eyes JJ was shaking her shoulder to wake her.

She groaned pushing his hands away and burying her head under the pillow.

"Unless the house is on fire, we are under attack or someone came back from the dead go away."

JJ rolled his eyes at her normal come back for being woken before she was ready but pulled the pillow off her head.

"Come on Luce we have to leave soon if we are going to get this job done. Zoe's counting on us."

Lucy sighed sitting up and leering at him through her purple sleep mussed bangs.

"Who's bright idea was it to do this so damned early?"

JJ chuckled kissing her cheek.

"Yours sister dear. Come on let's go, the faster we get this done the sooner you can come home and take a nap."

Lucy nodded as she yawned waving him out of her room, once he was gone and the door closed she went to her closet carefully picking out her outfit before going to the bathroom and showering. Once dried off and her makeup and hair done she got dressed pulling on a white t-shirt that had a skull surrounded by purple roses with a pair of switch blades crossed under it and the the words 'Ain't no princess' in pink cursive across it, a pair of black skinny jeans, deep purple knee high boots concealing her favorite knife, and her necklace that had a small heart shaped locket and inside were a picture of her mother and father that she always wore for luck.

Finally ready she went out to the kitchen and smiled finding JJ talking on the phone in the living room while Zoe sat at the counter holding a cup of coffee looking half awake. Going to the fridge and grabbing the orange juice Lucy smiled.

"Morning sunshine, ready to move out soon?"

Zoe gave a sleepy grumble sipping the coffee making Lucy chuckle pouring herself a glass of juice before putting the carton back then walking to stand across the counter sipping her juice as she glanced at JJ.

"Who's he talkin' to?"

Zoe shrugged taking a solid drink of her coffee before yawning into her hand. Lucy drank the last of her juice before going to JJ as he hung up.

"Somethin' wrong already?"

JJ shook his head walking past her toward his room.

"Nope that was Aviary, they know we are comin' and he said if we get there by 6 most of the guards won't be there yet so it should be fairly easy."

Lucy nodded looking at Zoe.

"Alrighty then that means gear up Zoe, were out of here in 10."

As she spoke Lucy went to the door motioning for the other woman to follow, which she did after putting her cup in the sink. She led her down to the training room sending her in ahead before poking her head into the area Frost often occupied as a work space and gave a small smile seeing he'd already left to get the car in the surveillance screen that showed the garage.

"Good man, this is why I kept you around."

Chuckling to herself she joined Zoe in the training room and grabbed her gun from its place smiling as she looked it over. It's handle was inlaid with ivory, the chamber barrel had playing card symbols in alternating colors of lavender purple and lime green a purple heart, a green diamond, a purple club, a green spade and the last one was purple HAHA, the barrel of the gun was decorated with gold swirls and vine like lines but the best part was the little charm that hung off the end of the handle that was shaped like a jester's hat split down the middle half red and half purple and the name 'Quinn-Joker' in gold cursive across it. Kissing the gun she tucked it into the holster over her shoulders grabbing another gun just in case before looking at Zoe.

"All ready?"

Zoe nodded making Lucy smile and lead her back up to the garage where JJ was waiting with the goons they'd chosen to bring along explaining how things were going to go. Lucy went to his side patting his shoulder before looking at the young guns they'd picked with a few of her father's men.

"Everyone getting the idea of how this thing is gonna go down?"

The few old henchmen nodded but a couple of the newbies looked confused making Lucy roll her eyes.

"Go in, shoot anyone that gets in our way and don't die that's all ya bozos gotta do, got it?!"

Now they all nodded making her smirk.

"Good then get your asses movin'! I wanna get in and back out before noon!"

With that command they all jumped into action getting into the black van while JJ shook his head and walked over to the purple Lamborghini getting in the passenger side and Lucy got in the driver smirking at Zoe in the back.

"Uhh Luce not to question you or hate on this beauty but isn't it a little conspicuous to drive up to a prison in a purple Lamborghini that used to be your dad's?"

Lucy chuckled starting the car and revving the engine.

"Oh but honey that's part of the fun! Now hold on tight."

Zoe opened her mouth to argue but didn't get the chance as Lucy slammed down the accelerator and the car tore out of the garage with the siblings laughing wildly. The trip to the prison in the middle of Gotham bay seemed to only take minutes and surprisingly the place was sparsely guarded making driving the Lamborghini right to the front door easy.

"Alright Zoe now the guys are gonna go in, stir some shit up then we run in, follow Aviary to where your dad is, get him and scram, got it?"

Zoe nodded gripping her own gun tight ready to jump out of the car making Lucy smile and nod to JJ, taking her signal JJ messaged Jerry to start causing trouble and the henchmen to go in and start clearing the way. After a few minutes Lucy led Zoe and JJ inside through the destruction to where Avirey was waiting for them, then followed him to the lowest cells in the building. They were nearly to the last level when Lucy heard an out of place commotion back up near the entrance making her growl and get on the phone as she trailed behind the others.

"Jackson what's going on up there?!"

There was too much noise to make anything out very clearly but the one thing that came through was 'Batman' making her snarl and turn on her heel to head back up.

"Be fast JJ Bat-brain is here! Take the back way out, take the Lamborghini and just get out!"

JJ looked at her his brows knitting together.

"What about you Luce?"

Lucy met his eye keeping her internal worry under control.

"I'll find a way even if I have to walk! Just go!"

JJ hesitated but nodded hurrying back after Zoe and Avery to Deadshot's cell while Lucy made her way back up to the entrance finding what was left of the henchmen and a few sprung prisoners fighting Damian.

"Get him ya idiots! I want him alive but make sure ya hurt him!"

She cursed as Damian began making quick work of the goons and prisoners having seen her. She pulled her gun and ducked behind a desk peeking around the corner as the last prisoner fell and Damian looked around for her.

"Come on, just a little closer."

Lucy mumbled to herself then cursed as suddenly he was gone from her sight forcing her to move from behind the desk and stand looking around.

"Where the hell did you go? Come on, come out and play little bat!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did she suddenly find herself pinned to the desk her arms being held at her side where she couldn't reach her gun making her growl.

"I don't know what you're doing here Babydoll but I can only assume it's nothing good."

Lucy leered at him before bringing her foot up enough to kick against his stomach and send him stumbling back giving her enough time to stand.

"Ya see that's where you're wrong baby, I came here for a friend since someone locked up her daddy."

Grabbing her gun she fired off a few shots snarling as each one just bounced off him before he charged her managing to kick the gun from her hand and forcing her against the wall.

"Ahh so you were here for Floyd Lawton."

Lucy tried to kick her feet but found them pinned to the wall by his leg but she wasn't ready to go down without a fight so she headbutted him enough to free one hand and grab the knife from her boot and swipe it across his face creating a shallow bleeding scratch earning a his in pain.

"Come on let me go baby, ya know I'll just get away before ya can do anything so just give up."

Lucy smiled wickedly leaning close to him chuckling and he grabbed her throat to hold her back but she managed to trail her tongue over the dripping cut before laughing as he slammed her against the wall.

"Not this time Babydoll, this time you're going to be locked away some place that brother of yours won't find you."

Lucy continued to laugh.

"Oh sure ya will and ya know what's gonna happen? JJ is gonna get pissed and rip your handsome ass apart to find out where I am then he'll save me and we'll be right back at square one! Don't you get it pea brain?! We are cursed children! Cursed to play the eternal game of cat and mouse like our fathers because you won't kill me and I won't kill you! So you're gonna do like ya always do and let me go and slink back home and wait then you'll punch when this little mousy comes back out to play! I'm the thrill you can't kick baby, don't deny it!"

As she kept talking Damian growled growing annoyed with her and also at the fact she was right. Finally he snapped slamming her head into the wall hard enough her world started to go black but she fought it laughing slightly.

"Ooh the kitty has his claws out."

With those words she blacked out going limp in his arms allowing him to pick her up and carry her to the batmobile outside placing her in the passenger seat then cuffing her hands and feet so if she work she couldn't escape.

"And the little mouse falls for the trap."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey babies! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and the little cliffhanger I left you all! I'm sure you're all ready for another chapter, but first I must warn you this chapter is not all sweet and happy it is a bit dark so PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION BABIES! If you find it becomes too much I highly suggest you turn around and leave the theater….(ops sorry wrong thing but Lemony Snicket sure did find the right words yeah?) now remember kiddies you have been warned so please be careful and try to enjoy the story okay?**

 **"The world pushes us without mercy and when some push back the world points and cries, 'Evil'" -Mewtwo**

 **4**

Lucy woke to the sounds of murmurs, whispers and distant screams, when she forced her eyes open she found herself being carried down some kind of hallway by Damian. She groaned closing her eyes and weakly trying to get out of his arms despite her pounding head.

"Let me go jerk."

Damian paused in walking to look down at her before setting her on her feet keeping a hold of her arm not only keeping her from running but from falling to which she was slightly thankful as she was made to continue walking down the hall, every now and then a person dressed in white would walk by and stop and stare like they'd seen some kind of ghost.

"What are ya starrin' at assface?!"

She snapped at one man that stopped to stare making him flinch a little and watch as she was made to keep walking. Finally they reached a door which opened after Damian pressed a button revealing a room with a few chairs, a crummy tv, and a large windowed in desk all lit by harsh fluorescent lights. The woman behind the glass didn't look up until Damian knocked on the glass and as soon as she did her eyes bugged and her jaw dropped like it was unhinged before gathering herself enough to compose her face and look at Damian.

"I-I'll get Dr. Leland, j-just a moment."

With that she left through a door, which she nearly ran into after turning to look at Lucy again making the girl roll her eyes mumbling about idiots under her breath. After a few minutes a buzzer sounded but Lucy didn't look up from examining the scuff marks littering the white tile floor as the sound of a heavy metal door opened and a gasp filled the room followed by a voice.

"Impossible...Harleen?"

Lucy heard her mother's name and raised her eyes to look at the woman through her dyed bangs. The woman was short, thin, with black hair, skin like mocha, and brown eyes that were wide in disbelief as they looked back at her, oh this would be fun. Lucy started to chuckle then giggle until it became a full blown laugh making Leland take a step back but steel herself as Lucy's frigid blue eyes met her own.

"Momma died almost three years ago lady, for a doc you ain't too bright."

Leland looked confused at Damian who glanced down at Lucy then met the doctor's eyes.

"This isn't Harleen Quinzel doctor, this is her daughter Lucy Arleen Quinn."

A wave of emotions washed over Leland's face from shock to anger and everything in between before she schooled her face to stay blank.

"I see. Very well bring her back."

Damian nodded and silently followed Leland through the door pushing Lucy slightly ahead of him as they passed dozens of cells, some empty but most holding an inmate that was either pressed against the glass, licking the glass or rocking back and forth in a straight jacket but she could tell the more sane inmates had their faces against the glass watching her, she didn't miss the way Harvey Dent followed her with his good eye looking smug at her capture. After passing through another door she found this cell block filled with women in the same manner as the men but her heart gave a painful twist and her stomach dropped to her feet as they passed an empty cell with wilted little plants in it.

"Aunt Ivy."

Damian looked at the cell then at Leland narrowing his eyes.

"Where are you putting her?"

Leland stopped at the cell beside Ivy's and took out her key card holding it to the scanning pad on the wall so that the glass opened.

"Right here if you would."

Damian looked ready to say something but bit his tongue as he led Lucy to the door and removed her handcuffs before stepping out as the doors closed.

"Thank you for bringing her in rather than taking her to that government facility, she'll be treated and rehabilitated here in no time, I will be her personal psychiatrist."

Damian locked eyes with her for a long moment before turning away.

"Good luck with that Dr. Leland."

And with that he was gone, as soon as the door closed Leland turned to face Lucy a darkness crossing her eyes making the girl internally flinch before she left the cell block leaving Lucy on her own. Lucy took a deep breath and evinced at the scent that lingered in the room, she knew that smell so well, her mother's favorite bubblegum perfume, she closed her eyes trying to steel herself as she slowly turned around opening her eyes just as slowly blinking at the harsh light to find the walls littered with rough crayon tally marks, twisted smiles, and a collection of HAHA's making her heart twist violently.

Shuffling forward she took in the pictures secured to the wall with bits of bubblegum and stolen magnets, pictures of Ivy, Selina, and more of Joker than Lucy could guess and naturally not a single one of her or JJ, her mother hadn't set foot in Arkham since the Belle Reve break out meaning she'd never been here to put pictures of them here. She turned to the old cot and sighed seeing a mostly clean thin blanket and pillow laid out, it was going to be a long stay. Her head turned to the glass door as Leland appeared holding a folder and clipboard with a guard at her side.

"This man is going to escort you to my office Miss Quinn, if you resist you will be reprimanded."

Lucy said nothing and didn't move as the door opened and the man stepped in grabbing her arm hard making her growl as he cuffed her wrists behind her back.

"Hey watch it ass! Easy on the merchandise!"

The man pushed her forward making sure she stumbled.

"Shut it crazy bitch, get walking."

Lucy growled snapping at him which quickly resulted in a blow to the stomach that had her doubling over, through squinted eyes she could see Leland walking ahead like she couldn't see or hear any of this.

"Come on get moving!"

Lucy growled as she was pushed again but walked ahead following Leland at a distance as the woman looked through a file seeming to know where she was going without looking. Lucy looked around as the cells became fewer and fewer and the occupants more and more corrupt, some were lying strapped to their beds twitching like they were having a fit making her throat close up a little in worry if they were going to do the same to her. After turning down a few more halls of empty white walls they finally reached a door that Leland walked through and left open for the guard to shove Lucy through, as she was forced into the chair across from the desk she growled kicking her feet as the man tried to chain them to the chair managing to kick him in the nose before he grabbed her ankle and twisted it until it popped painfully then strapped it down and leaving holding his gushing nose.

Leland again acted as if she saw none of this as she took a tape recorder from the desk putting in a new tape before opening the file and notepad scribbling something down before pressing record on the device.

"This is Dr. Joan Leland, session one with new patient number 825351 otherwise named as Lucy Quinn."

Lucy leered at the older woman fighting her restraints hating sitting still, Joan made a fast note of it in the notepad before looking at her.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Joan Leland and I will be evaluating your psychological progress through your stay. We will start off simple, tell me about yourself."

Lucy just continued to stare at her refusing to answer to her stupid little game. Joan sighed jotting another note down.

"Patient seems to be reluctant to answer, possible training from her 'mother' for situations such as this."

She strained the word mother as if she didn't believe it was true making Lucy growl.

"Don't bad talk my mom!"

That made Joan look up and give a disgusted sneer writing down more.

"So it is true then? Harley Quinn, the female psychiatrist assigned to Joker is your mother?"

Lucy clenched her jaw but nodded making Leland shudder.

"And your father?"

Lucy felt a smirk creep onto her face then a giggle bubble up her chest until it was a full blown laugh.

"You tell me doc! Who's the only man my mother ever loved? It's a pretty stupid question when it's as plain as the ink on my face! I am Lucy Arleen Quinn, daughter of Harley Quinn and the Joker! Queen of Gotham City!"

Joan wrote in the notebook again hardly seeming fazed as she met Lucy's eyes.

"Yes well your 'kingdom' is going to fall without you running it if you are the queen, won't that just be a shame?"

Lucy scoffed earning a surprised look from the doctor.

"Yeah right, my kingdom is perfectly sound, because I ain't the only ruler it has, the King will watch over it in my absence as will the goddess."

Leland looked momentarily stunned.

"You have a husband? According to your info your 18 years old Lucy, how are you married?"

Lucy started laughing again slapping her knee as best she could, even if that meant getting her thigh it was good enough.

"Oh that's a good one doc! Quite the rib tickler! No no no I ain't married."

Joan narrowed her eyes at the girl her brows drawing together.

"But you just told me…"

Lucy rolled her eyes with a growl.

"I told you the king will watch over the kingdom in my absence, my little brother will take my place and if he needs help the garden goddess will take over for us."

Joan's face darkened a little.

"A little brother? A goddess?"

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's what I said! Geez what are ya a parrot or somethin'?! My little brother Joker jr. will rule while I'm gone and if he can't then our aunt and godmother Poison Ivy will step up! You didn't think we'd be so stupid as to let ourselves be weak if we were apart did you?"

Joan stayed quiet as she wrote in the notebook before sighing.

"What was your childhood like Lucy? Growing up with the Joker as your father must have been difficult."

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"My childhood was perfect, I had everything a kid could want or need and I got sense knocked into me when I got bratty. I was daddy's little princess and momma's little shadow. I went on my first heist when I was 7 and took my initiation into the family business at 16, the night that bastard killed my mother right in front of me and JJ."

Joan wrote all of this down keeping her eyes between Lucy and the paper.

"Then just after my 18th birthday my father did a suicide mission to make Batman pay for what he'd done, in the course of 24 hours I went from a new 18 year old princess to queen of everything and I've flourished in my power."

Joan lifted her eyes to meet Lucy's her face and voice emotionless as she spoke.

"Were you ever forced into chemicals like your parents?"

Lucy growled at her.

"No! Despite what you all want to think my parents gave JJ and I the choice to be whatever we wanted! The never forced us to choose this life we chose it ourselves."

Joan didn't bother writing that down but her expression never changed.

"Your father, did he ever abuse you?"

Lucy's eyes widened in rage, sure her father had knocked her around now and again but it was always in fun or training as she got older or to punish her but he'd never hurt her too bad.

"You bitch! How dare you even suggest my daddy hurt me! He loved me! He loved me just like he loved momma and JJ!"

Joan kept her face up seeing she was getting under the girl's skin.

"What about sexually?"

Now Lucy's face turned red and her body shook, sure she knew her father's ruthless reputation but she knew also that a vast majority of the nasty rumors about raping girls were all false.

"Don't you EVER suggest he'd do something like that again! You do and I swear I will kill you in the slowest way possible!"

Joan sighed setting her pen down.

"Patient seems to suffer from delusions, possibly suppressing memories, I prescribe electroshock therapy once a day to jog her defenses loose."

With that she pressed the stop button ignoring the way Lucy leered at her as she got to her feet and walked to the door of the office opening it and nodding to the guard outside then walking off. Lucy was unchained from the chair but shoved through the door and down a different way than they'd come, she looked at the guard that was holding her arm in a brushing hold, he was older most likely late 40's with a scar dragging down his cheek and a nose that looked like it had been broken and never properly set. She looked around taking in how many guards were around before she suddenly stopped walking making the man growl and try to push her to move but she stayed still until he let go of her enough to step in front of her at which point she forced her eyes to roll back and her body to go limp and fall forward.

The man grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she hit the floor grumbling to himself.

"Stupid kid."

With that she was dragged down the hall making her huff as she opened her eyes but let herself be dragged listening to his grumbled words.

"Your crazy mother used to pull the same shit, it doesn't work anymore. Glad she's dead, she wasn't nothing but trouble and insanity in a slutty little package."

Now Lucy let out a snarl moving to try and grab the man but found herself grabbed first by two other guards that forced her into this cage like thing where while one held her pinned the other stripped her down to her underclothes, not being shy about "accidentally" brushing his hands over her breasts but his eyes lingered on the tattoo on her side, a pale pink ribbon that started as a bow on her hip the weaved in and out of tattooed ribs where her ribcage was until it ended frayed and broken curled over her right breast, among the ribs were black roses and upon closer inspection one rib was actually a switchblade.

On her left side was an almost identical tattoo but this time the switchblade rib looked as if it was lodged in her heart and blood dropped onto the ribbon turning it red. On her back between her shoulder blades were what looked like the stubs where wings once were but were ripped off and bloody, the tattooed blood dropped in little splatters to her lower back where a smile like on her hand sat and freshly tattooed above it were the words 'I'm still smiling'. The men shared a look before exiting the cage and locking her in making her growl, if they were going to treat her like an unruly inmate she'd act like one so she started screaming grabbing the bars and shaking them as the men moved to stand across the room from her behind what looked like a pressure washer.

They turned it on and water started spraying at her cold as ice and just as painful as glass shards drowning out her screams as they turned agonized. Liquid ice forced its way up her nose and down her throat through her mouth at the same time drowning her as she tried to move away only for the spray to follow. After what felt like hours the water stopped and Lucy could hack up the gallon of water in her lungs as she slumped to the floor holding herself as she shivered. The men opened the cage and one grabbed her forcing her to her feet before yanking her forward and out of the room, the next room looked like the crappy changing rooms at public swimming pools, the kind that are just two walls and a curtain, she was pushed into one of the stalls where a folded ugly orange uniform waited.

"Get dressed."

The guard growled as he pulled the curtain shut, as soon as it was closed Lucy stuck her tongue out at him before pulling off her soaked bra and panties, pouting a little to be losing the lacy navy garments, then pulling the plain Arkham issue white set on followed by the orange over sized shirt and pants, she vaguely wondered how her father had acquired sweat pants but didn't linger on it long as she began making changes to the outfit, using her teeth and hands to rip the shirt at the middle so that her midriff was exposed then the pants ripping up the hems before tying them closed so they hugged her legs like skinny pants. Hearing the ripping and growing tired of waiting the guard threw open the curtain grabbing her arm.

"Let's go crazy! Move!"

Lucy snapped her teeth at him as he yanked her along ignoring her as he led her to yet another room. This one made her eyes hurt being all white and stainless steel lit by harsh fluorescent lights, she could see machines filled the room along with a stainless steel table that had straps on it making her swallow hard fear setting into her chest for the first time in a long time. A door leading to an office opened and a male doctor wearing a lab coat walked in smiling twistedly, if Lucy didn't know better she could swear the guy looked like HE belonged in the asylum as a patient.

"You must be the new buzz in the halls, little Miss Lucy Quinn, daughter of Arkham's most notorious inmates. Let's see who you take after the most shall we? Strap her in."

He pointed to the table turning away to prep a machine while the guard forced her onto the table making her snarl and start fighting managing to kick him in the head and scratch him across the eye before the doctor let more guards in and she was overpowered then strapped down to the cold table a spare strap forced between her teeth as the doctor stepped into her line of sight holding two metal paddles humming with electricity.

"Your lion of a mother wasn't very good with these treatments, she'd cry and beg but not us, no she didn't beg us she begged Joker to help her each time. Your psychopathic father however would laugh, he'd lay there and laugh like it was a game, only once did we break that act...he strangled the doctor until she turned blue then escaped."

Lucy watched him silently but her body was shaking, still damp from the hose down but also slightly in fear as the paddles got closer and the humming got louder. The doctor smirked as Lucy closed her eyes only to have them fly open again as pain shot through her body from her head to her toes the second the paddles hit her head but a sound hit her ears registering slowly in her currently scrambling brain, laughing...no giggling. Someone was giggling high and feminine sounding, her eyes closed tight again as the doctor pressed the paddles harder against her temples and the dampness of her skin drew the electricity farther across her body.

'Smile for momma, come on baby girl ya gonna smile for momma?'

Lucy heard her mother's voice followed again by the giggling but as her eyes snapped open the giggles turned into strained laughs that she quickly realized were coming from her own mouth. The doctor took the paddles away and the pain left her body convulsing as her laughs died down her skin tingling as her chest heaved. The doctor came back into her sight holding a needle and smiling.

"Impressive Miss Quinn, for now, but soon we will break down that mind of yours and see all those dark dirty little secrets you're keeping hidden. Until next time."

With that ha jabbed the needle into her neck making her cry out before her world turned black and her body felt like a lead weight was laid over it leaving her unable to move even the tiniest bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey babies! I really hope you all are enjoying the story, I know it may not measure up to "Harley's New Start" but I hope you guys can give it a chance and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think just please don't hate just to hate and if it's something you think is a big issue then please PM so I can talk to you about how to fix it. Thanks everyone for reading!**

 **Why should I apologize for the monster I've become? No one ever apologized for making me this way. -The Joker**

 **5**

Two weeks. Two horrible, painful, tortured weeks went by at a snail's pace for Lucy. For two weeks she was treated like the scum of the planet, the guards that escorted her anywhere were violent making sure to use any tiny act of her's as an excuse to beat the living daylights out of her, the doctor would refuse to give her medication for the pain and simply bandage up anything damaged and have her returned to her cage, the painful hose downs continued any time they deemed she was too wild or in need of bathing, of course the electroshock continued. It it was bumped up to every morning and every night, and Leland was turning a blind eye to it all as their sessions went on mostly with Lucy feeding her lies but she knew the woman knew she was being lied too and just didn't give two shits using it as an excuse to cause her more pain and torment.

After the first week of it Lucy had had enough figuring if these people were going to treat her like a crazy then that's what she'd be, she acted like one of the most violent inmates would but it only made things worse so finally she shut down and hardly reacted to anything. The final straw had come the last morning of the second week when Leland entered their session with a box that looked older than Lucy herself with a few bullet holes in it. Lucy said nothing but watched as the other woman pushed the box closer to her.

"Open it Lucy."

Lucy kept her eyes on the woman but slowly opened the box before her eyes went wide and her heart shattered, lying inside the box was a long ago dead rose, its petals dried and scattered all over the box like potpourri, among the petals sat a small beany-baby cat. It may have been from long before she was born but Lucy knew exactly what the little kitty was, it was a gift her mother had given her father the session before he'd escaped and put her through electroshock then made her fall into the ACE chemicals to be reborn as Harley Quinn.

The blonde raised her watery eyes to Leland baring her teeth, as if the constant reminders of her parents wasn't surrounding her as she was forced to stay in her mother's old cell wasn't enough now the emotional torture continued with this little gift and Lucy was at her breaking point.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Leland raised a brow looking at her but said nothing.

"Why the hell are you torturing me like this?! What have I done that warrants this kind of treatment?!"

Now Leland chuckled like the answer should have been obvious.

"You're the daughter of two of the worst criminals this city had ever seen, and with the traits you've been displaying for us we can only assume you will be no better if your left unpunished. We didn't push far enough with your parents, we won't make the same mistake with you when you could be a much worse threat."

Lucy snarled seeing red as the pieces fell into place, they weren't treating her like this because of how she acted they were treating her like this because they were punishing her for being the daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn, they are punishing her and treating her like one of the world's worst villains simply because of her parents. Waiting for Leland to look away Lucy took her chance as the woman looked down at her notes before lashing out and grabbing her by the throat restricting her air ways. Red was clouding her vision, she couldn't see clearly but she could see Leland slowly stop struggling as she passed out. Taking the opportunity Lucy grabbed her key card and the keys to her chains, unlocking them then making a dash for the door.

Thankfully it was still fairly early in the morning so a lot of the guards weren't paying much attention to the going on's of the building yet and with the all access key card she found slipping out easy enough. As she reached the outside of the iron gates the black sky let loose with a freezing rain but she ignored it as she started walking back to the city. Hours passed until finally the club building came into view, standing by the ground door was a figure Lucy hadn't seen since her crowning. Selina stood under the sign of the club keeping out of the rain despite being dressed from head to toe in her leather Catwoman costume one hand to her ear as she spoke.

"There wasn't any sign of her downtown,"

She paused listening.

"Yeah I was just about to head up that way. Did you check with Penguin to see if the fat old bird knows anything, he always seems to know when-"

Her words cut off as Lucy decided she'd heard enough and stepped into the older woman's sight earning a wide eyed but thankful look.

"I've got her! She's out front with me, I'll bring her up."

With that she hurried to Lucy's side gripping her shoulders but letting go as the teen hissed in pain, her shoulder was still sore from being thrown against the hallway wall for mouthing off to a guard.

"We've been tearing this city apart looking for you Lucy! Where the hell were you?!"

Lucy looked up at her slightly cross.

"I was in Arkham, did nobody think to look there?"

Selina nodded.

"Of course we did, it was the first place we looked but there was no report or anything that you were there, the news didn't even say just that you were apprehended."

Lucy let out a frustrated breath whining again before looking at Selina her eyes a little softer.

"Help me inside please Kitty, I'm hurttin' all over."

Selina nodded and carefully wrapped Lucy's arm over her shoulder and helped her walk into the club. The second they were inside Lucy found herself grabbed in a painful hug making her cry out.

"LET GO! IT HURTS!"

Without thinking she lashed out harshly punching the person in the abdomen making them drop her at once. After a few deep breaths she opened her eyes to see who it was and felt a little guilty seeing JJ holding his stomach but he didn't seem mad so much as confused.

"Luce? Are you okay?"

She looked in his eyes finding not only worry but pity making her blood boil, she wasn't some weak little girl that needed pity just because she'd been locked away for two weeks frankly she was insulted they'd doubted her enough to be so worried even if it was only because they cared.

"I'm fine."

Her tone was cold as she walked past him towards the stairs leading up to the penthouse acting like her side wasn't killing her or that her head was swimming and pounding at the same time. Selina and JJ watched as she disappeared before sharing a look and following behind. As Lucy reached the penthouse she opened the door to find Ivy pacing between the living room and kitchen but she didn't acknowledge the other woman any father bowing her head and making a dash for her room only to be stopped by a vine grabbing her ankle making her stop before she fell.

"Hold it right there young lady. Turn around and come here."

Lucy huffed but walked back to where Ivy was standing stopping a few feet away. The redhead looked her over taking in her bruises and rigid posture making her heart sink as she carefully took a step closer reaching her hand out to brush the girl's hair from her face then cupping her cheek.

"What's gotten into you pumpkin? You're not normally this frigid or rattled."

Lucy gave a low growl yanking head away but kept her eyes on the older woman.

"What do you think got into me?! THESE aren't birthmarks Ivy!"

She yanked her own hair aside revealing the still healing pink burn marks on her temples.

"And these ain't no accessories! They treated me like I was the worst villain in the history of this damned city just because of my parents! They made me stay in mom's cell! I was surrounded by constant reminders of her from that damned bubblegum perfume she wore to the pictures of you, Selina and dad all over the walls! They hosed me down with a pressure washer and beat the shit out of me for any tiny thing! Then on top of it all that damned doctor Leland turned a blind eye to it all in fact she ENCOURAGED it! She only added to the emotional torture by asking about them and accusing dad of abusing me in obscene ways as a kid! Then just this morning she springs on me that damned toy cat mom gave dad before he broke out and turned her into who she was! I nearly killed her!"

By the end of the speech Lucy was a sobbing mess until her words dissolved into sobs as she covered her face with her hands the weight of everything that happened since her parents deaths crashing down on her along with the realization of how the other side of the good and evil spectrum saw her, as a monster. Ivy stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the younger girl refusing to let go even as she fought and after a few moments Lucy's fight vanished and she sobbed into the redhead's shoulder letting herself be held. Ivy said nothing apart from a few soft shushes as she stroked her hair holding her tight remembering her own first trip into Arkham back before she was even fully aware of her new form and how horrible it had been.

Ivy tore her eyes away from the girl when JJ and Selina entered the room both looking worried but she just shook her head signaling that she'd explain later. After a while Lucy calmed down enough to at least detach herself from Ivy but she went over to JJ who was sitting on the couch and curled up into his side letting her exhaustions catch up with her as she rested her head on his shoulder falling asleep in seconds. Taking advantage of Lucy being asleep Ivy explained to the other two what Lucy had told her about her treatment watching as JJ held his older sister protectively his eyes growing dark with anger an occasional growl leaving his lips.

"The way it sounds they are punishing her the way they figure they should have punished Joker and Harley. Their making her pay for every time they escaped and ran rampant on the city."

JJ carefully moved Lucy so he could pick her up, struggling for only a second until he got used to her weight, then stood walking to the hall leading to the bedrooms, neither Ivy or Selina tried to stop him but watched as he disappeared into Lucy's room, waiting until she was sure he was out of earshot Selina looked at Ivy.

"Something isn't right."

Ivy nodded slowly keeping her eyes on the hall hearing the faint sounds of Lucy talking to JJ telling him that for the first time in she didn't know how long she was truly scared.

"They made her snap, things could get bad. If she decides to go after them she'll either end up permanently locked up somewhere or dead or she'll turn a complete 360 and become more timid with her actions."

Selina took a deep breath shaking her head at the idea before her brows knitted together as she opened her eyes.

"What if she just snaps completely, loses all sense of herself."

Ivy met Selina's green eyes her own emerald pools filled with worry.

"If she goes truly insane? The god help this city and everyone that gets in her way, if they thought Joker was bad they are going to think the devil himself is running rampant in this city."

This time they both shuddered already knowing Lucy had inherited her father's temper but she was as unpredictable as her mother had been and that's what made her dangerous, you never knew if she was going to laugh at you, hug you, or kill you when she was riled up. JJ came back into the living room sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh shaking his head.

"It's my fault, I should have known even she couldn't have handled Batman on her own. I should have followed her and helped."

Ivy looked at him before moving to sit beside him placing a hand on his cheek.

"Look at me JJ."

Slowly he turned his baby blue eyes to her making her gently cup his face.

"Don't beat yourself up over this, it was not your fault, it wasn't anybody's. These things happen weather we want them to or not and that's exactly what happened."

JJ took a deep breath pulling away from Ivy enough to lean back into the couch closing his eyes.

"I should make them all pay for hurting her like that, she's got a broken rib and 80% of her body is bruised."

Ivy flinched a little but quickly gathered herself.

"You're doing no such thing Joker jr., you try that and you'll end up in Arkham and we don't need what happened to Lucy happening to you too. For now if you want to do something then just be strong for her and help her get over this by being here for her."

JJ nodded running his hands over his face, they'd all been up for nearly three days straight looking for Lucy and it was starting to take its toll as he yawned.

"Go get some sleep, Selina and I will stay out here in case Lucy starts having a nightmare."

JJ gave her a small smile and a peck on the cheek before thanking Selina and heading to his own room. After about two hours the two women were sound asleep on the couch ends unaware that Lucy was lurking in the shadows tiptoeing her way through the room and carefully dodging the trigger vines Ivy had littering the hall wearing a black dress that ended at her knees with a black lace hem, the tank top cut sleeves were trimmed with the same lace, a black ribbon belt around her waist was fastened by a red fabric rose on her left hip, her hair had been placed in a ballerina bun on the back of her head, her only makeup was bright red lipstick and a little mascara, and in her hand were a pair of black pumps with rich purple ribbons that secured to her ankles when worn.

Lucy was beginning to carefully open the door but froze hearing one of the woman stir on the couch then waited countless heartbeats before opening the door enough for herself to slip out and close it softly behind her. Once she was in the hall she put on her shoes and made her way down to the garage but rather than getting in the purple Lamborghini like she normally would she got into the back of a plain black town car that would be far less conspicuous. The driver looked at her in the rearview waiting for a moment to see if she'd speak before clearing his throat.

"Where to Miss Quinn?"

Lucy looked up and met his eyes in the mirror not missing the way he shuddered before looking out the window.

"Just drive through the south side of the city."

The man was baffled by the instructions for a good minute before shaking himself and starting the car and pulling it out of the garage.

"Sure thing Miss Quinn."

JJ woke up from his nap with the feeling of needing to check on Lucy, looking at the clock on his night stand he sighed but got out of bed and made his way across the hall to her room. Carefully he opened the door enough to peek in, at first he thought he could see Lucy still curled up in bed but as he opened the door a little father Jester poked his head out from under the blanket then jumped off the bed taking it with him to reveal Lucy was gone. JJ felt his stomach knot as he ran into the room and started searching anywhere she could be hiding even tearing the closet and bathroom apart. He was about to run out and tell Ivy but as he was leaving the room something on Lucy's desk caught his eye making him pause and look it over, blueprints, they were blueprints of ACE chemical plant.

His heart started to race in panic as he grabbed the plans and ran from Lucy's room and through the living room setting off Ivy's defense causing her to jump awake and look around in time to see him pull the door open.

"JJ where are you going?!"

JJ paused looking back at her.

"Lucy's gone! She slipped out at some point!"

Ivy got to her feet walking over to him.

"Any idea where she would have went?"

JJ nodded his expression turning slightly grim as he handed her the blueprints.

"I'll go get the car, wake up Selina we could use the help if that's where she went."

Not waiting around to see her reaction to the plans he ran from the doorway and to the garage thankful when Ivy and Selina came hurrying just as he started the engine of the Lamborghini, barely waiting till they were strapped in he tore from the garage and drove in the direction the chemical plant. Inside the ACE building Lucy stood on a catwalk at least two stories above the chemical vat she'd often threatened her double crossing clients with eyes watching the milky white liquid bubble silently wondering if it'd burn or if she'd be numb when her skin hit the substance.

'Go back Lucy, they wouldn't want this for you.'

Lucy closed her eyes as her conscience, or her little angel as she called it, warned and Lucy found herself taking a half a step back before stopping.

'Why back down now? Do it! Jump right off the edge and come out as the thing they fear most so you can pay them back for what they've done! They pushed you to this and they were sorry doing it so make them sorry!'

Lucy's eyes snapped open as her little shoulder devil brought up the reason that had brought her here in the first place making her take two steps closer to the edge.

'But you might not come out, you heard stories about falling into those chemicals, you could die!'

Lucy looked down at the chemicals again her mind flashing images of the men she'd dropped into the vats that were later fished out as nothing but skeletons and her heart started to race.

'Do it! You're a good swimmer, you can make it! Walk away now and you prove that they won, that they broke you!'

Lucy growled at the idea and took a final step to the edge of the platform before turning on her back was to the bubbling vats. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and folded her arms over her chest like most people would lay in a coffin, her mother had a chemical wedding to signify the birth of Harley Quinn and her love to Joker, now Lucy was going to have a chemical funeral to signify the death of the form of herself she used to be and the birth of Gotham's new terror. Counting to three in her head she let herself fall of the platform keeping her eyes closed as the air whipped around her pulling her hair from its bun so that it flew around her face.

The free fall seemed to slow down the closer she came to the vat but when she hit it she was first surrounded by warmth and a tingling in her skin as she slowly sank but after a few seconds the tingle began to hurt like millions of tiny needles and the warmth turned to burning making her involuntarily hiss in pain and regretting it as the burning liquid filled her mouth and forced its way down her throat. The pain got worse the deeper she sank until it felt like her skin was being peeled off making her finally start moving toward the surface struggling in the thick liquid and pain.

JJ was the first to run into the building and out onto the catwalk his eyes frantically searching for any sign of Lucy.

"Lucy?!"

His voice echoed of the metal walls but there was no other response making panic rise in his chest as he looked down at the vats searching for any sign of her. He was looking over the vats a second time when he saw it, inky black bubbling to the surface of the bat directly below and as he watched it Lucy surfaced gasping for air as her hair hung limply in her face matted my the milky substance coating her. She made her way over to the side of the vat clinging to it for dear life as her eyes closed and she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Lucy!"

JJ turned back around and ran past Ivy and Selina, who had been searching the office, and down the stairs to the vats finding the one she was in and climbing the ladder to help her. Lucy heard her name being called somewhere in the room but she was to tired and in too much pain to force her eyes open and figure out who was yelling for her, her skin was still tingling in a slightly painful manner and her head felt like it was drowning as her lungs burned with each breath. Suddenly she was being pulled from the vat making her force her eyes open as she felt herself being moved then carried, as she opened her eyes she seen JJ was rushing her to the emergency shower on the floor lightly setting her down before turning it on and spraying her down.

The water was cold on her skin but it felt good, it calmed the pain and made the heat vanish letting her close her eyes again. JJ continued to wash her off but his stomach sank as he realized her skin wasn't its lightly tanned color anymore but rather an ivory pale like their parent's skin, her hair still held its green tips but the purple in her bangs was no longer there and any blonde spot was now white as snow, whiter than his own hair, her tattoos now stood out like a ink on solid white paper, and her black dress was half melted with gaping holes in places while it clung to her skin in other places.

He turned off the shower and carefully picked her up relieved slightly when she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back to the entrance. Ivy and Selina both gasped upon seeing Lucy's new look, the former's eyes filling with tears, before the followed him back out to the car. JJ sat in the back with Lucy holds her close brushing her hair from her face as his heartbeat slowly lowered back to normal knowing at least that she was alive as Ivy drove back to the club.

The rest of the night JJ stayed at his sister's bedside watching as she slept off the effects of chemicals with Jester laying at her side his head resting on her stomach as he slept a but woke with every small sound Lucy made. JJ covered his eyes with his hand as they ached begging for sleep that he was reluctant to comply to. Lucy shifted in her sleep making Hester whine and nudge her hand with his nose while JJ watched her carefully.

"What made you do it Luce?"

He wasn't expecting an answer so when he didn't receive one he sighed leaning back in the chair deciding to close his eyes for a second but found himself falling into the clutches of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey babies! So glad to see you all enjoying this story! As we all know now Lucy has taken the plunge into her true insanity, her one bad day finally made her snap, but how bad has she snapped? How far into the darkness will she let herself fall? Turn the page and let's find out…**

 **"As you know, madness is like gravity...all it takes is a little push."**

 **-The Joker**

 **6**

When JJ woke up the next morning Lucy was gone again making him growl in frustration and get to his feet making his way out to the living room. He looked around finding Ivy awake watching the news while Selina still slept curled up on the floor now. Making his way over he leaned on the back of the couch looking at the tv.

"Have you seen Lucy?"

Ivy nodded with a sigh.

"In the office, she came out of her room, I asked how she was feeling and all I got was a growl before she left."

JJ sighed shaking his head.

"I'll go get her."

His only response was a nod as the redhead turned her attention back to the news. JJ started walking to the door but paused as the female anchor woman's voice reached him.

"More news on the break into the ACE chemicals building last night. For those of you just joining us this morning, late last night after a red alert at Arkham asylum roused the city the staff assured everyone that things were under control and that they were doing all they could to find the escaped patient, a young woman known only by the name Lucy Arleen Quinn, 18, with blonde hair, blue eyes and countless tattoos, they figured she hadn't gone far their suspicions however were slashed when a silent alarm was tripped at the toxic chemical plant around midnight. Security footage shows Quinn entering the building and taking perch on a platform just above the vats, the last thing seen before the cameras were shut down on a timer Quinn is guessed to have placed was the blonde falling into the vats."

As he looked at the screen the corner was taken up by the fuzzy video footage of Lucy crossing her arms and falling into the chemicals before blacking out just as she hit the liquid. The woman shook her head messing with the tablet in front of her.

"Workers are currently dredging the vat as it is only assumed that someone of Quinn's age and stature could not survive the chemicals."

Beside her the male anchor shook his head.

"There is where I say you are wrong Diana, both Joker and Harley Quinn survived those chemicals and they became the force no one in the city didn't fear. Speaking of Harley Quinn, is this girl any relation?"

Diana nodded a slightly grim and disgusted look on her face.

"Yes Steve, Lucy Quinn is better known to the city as the Clown Princess of Gotham she is also the oldest of Joker and Harley Quinn's children. Following the death of Joker earlier this year Lucy was dubbed a new title taking her mother's place as Queen, her brother Joker jr. while having a hand in her crimes and having a list of his own has kept out of the spot light."

Steve shook his head.

"Those poor souls, imagine how different things would be if they hadn't been raised in that family, maybe the supposed death of his sister will be enough to persuade Joker jr. to turn over a new leaf."

Ivy quickly turned the tv over mumbling angrily to herself making JJ shake his head.

'Those naive idiots don't know what's coming, what they've woken.'

JJ thought to himself as he made his way to the office in the club pausing in the doorway as he found Lucy sitting on the couch twirling her gun around her finger staring blankly at a spot on the wall littered with bullet holes, in front of her on the coffee table were papers, pictures and a map with a knife plunged into it pinning it to the table. He watched her for a moment before stepping into the room to the back of the couch behind her carefully moving his arms around her neck resting his chin on her head, he felt her tense and stop twirling her gun but she said nothing nor did she push him away.

"You were on the news."

She still didn't respond but she did set her gun down a sign she was listening.

"They talked about how you got out and broke into ACE and fell into the vat, they think you're dead."

He felt her chest rattle with a giggle that evolved into a laugh making her head loll back and him move enough to avoid their heads colliding.

"The fools! Ooh I cannot wait to see the horror in their eyes and the smiles on their faces!"

JJ held her tighter making her laughs die out and her head turn to look at him.

"What? If ya have somethin' to say spit it out!"

JJ sighed pulling away from her and moving into her line of sight.

"Don't do it Luce, don't do what I know you're thinking about doing, please?"

Lucy met his eyes holding them for a long moment before sighing and looking away.

"What am I supposed to do then? Let them get away with how they treated me?! Just forget it and go back to how things were? Dad wouldn't have done that, he would make them pay slowly and painfully."

JJ walked around the couch and kneeled in front of her holding her shoulders tight looking into her eyes.

"You are not dad! You never will be, you don't need to be! Stop trying to do things the way he would do them!"

Lucy snarled at him smacking his hands away and standing up so she towered over him her eyes wild.

"When I took my place as head of the family I made a promise I would run this business exactly the way he did and I'm going too! I'm the oldest here JJ and it's my responsibility to do exactly what he would! You wouldn't understand you're still just a kid!"

JJ held her gaze as he got to his feet looking down at her before shaking his head.

"You're not the Lucy I know, you've changed and not for the better. You're not my sister anymore, you're some kind of monster. Mom and dad wouldn't be proud of you, they'd be disappointed."

With those words hanging heavy in the air he left the office returning to the penthouse long enough to put on shoes and grab a coat.

"I'm going out, Lucy is in the office probably planning the burning of the city."

Not waiting for a response he quickly left pulling his coat on as he slipped out the club's back door sparing only a glance at the VIP booth seeing a handful of goons making their way up. Shaking his head and pulling up his hood he walked down the street going nowhere in particular and didn't stop until he heard a scream coming from the alley beside him. Looking over he found a girl not much older than himself with chestnut brown hair fighting off some sleazy guy that was pinning her to the alley wall and she was losing as the wall cut into her back causing blood and filth to smear on the olive skin making a growl raise in his chest.

Slipping the razor edged playing card from his pocket JJ threw it so that it flew between the pair narrowly missing the man's nose before embedding itself in the wall in the man's line of sight.

"What the hell?"

The man narrowed his eyes at the card then turned to look at JJ the woman following suit and only looking more scared. The man smirked showing yellow teeth.

"Why don't ya run along kid, stop tryin' ta be a hero. Those cards were Joker's symbol what'd ya do steal on from one of his old attacks?"

JJ said nothing but looked at the woman for a second then back at the man before reaching up and lowering his hood.

"No actually they were given to me. Now if you value your sleazy hide you'd be smart to let the young lady go before I skin you alive."

The man went pale as he took in JJ's form before backing away from the girl then running. The woman watched the man run down the alley before turning her green eyes to him as he walked up to her carefully looking her over.

"Are you alright?"

The woman nodded keeping her eyes on his making him sigh as he saw fear gleaming in them but he ignored it stepping close enough to gently touch her shoulder.

"Turn around."

Swallowing thickly she did tears welling in her eyes, once her back was turned he examined the scratches before taking the cloth that normally held his cards out of his pocket.

"This might hurt a little."

The woman looked at him over her shoulder curious as to why he hadn't killed her or worse. JJ gently swiped the cloth over the skin of her back wiping away blood and dirt showing the scratches were fairly small scrapes.

"Go home and get those washed and they should be fine."

The woman turned to face him watching as he grabbed the card from the wall and pulled his hood up starting to walk away. Before he was out of arm's reach she grabbed his sleeve making him stop walking and look down at her only to find her looking at the ground.

"Why'd you do it? Why save me?"

JJ raised an eyebrow at her a disgusted sneer crossing his face.

"What was I supposed to do, let him rape you then probably kill you? I maybe a criminal but I'm not heartless."

The woman finally looked up at him this time her fear completely gone and replaced with something he'd only seen when his mother looked at his father, pure admiration and adoration, making him blink confused.

"Well thank you anyway, I'm Amelia Dennis."

JJ let himself smile as he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles earning a blush.

"Joker jr. But you can call me JJ or J."

Amelia smiled biting her pink lip.

"I think I like J best."

JJ smiled back looking down at their hands remembering he was still holding her smaller hand, Amelia followed his eyes and blushed a little but looked over her shoulder hearing a sound down the alley shrinking a little closer to him. JJ looked over his shoulder hearin the sound carefully examining the shadows then looking down at the brunette.

"Where were you going?"

Amelia looked around her brows knitting together.

"To my apartment but I got lost, I just moved to the city a week ago."

JJ nodded leading her back out to the main street.

"Where's your apartment?"

She thought carefully.

"East end on Portridge street."

JJ nodded starting to walk leaving her slightly confused but she followed at his side.

"I'll take you there, it's getting dark and this city isn't the kind of place to be out at night alone, some of the worst criminals play in the dark."

Amelia inched closer to him at his words.

"How do you know?"

JJ looked down at her with a raised brow.

"Because my father was one of them, and my mother and my sister is one. You get the picture one big criminal family, which brings me to my question. Why aren't you terrified? Any normal person would have run off screaming first chance and not looked back."

Amelia shrugged looking down the sidewalk as the crowds started to thin as darkness caped the city.

"You saved me and made sure I was okay and you're helping me, sure when I first saw you I thought I was dead but now I feel safe I guess."

JJ stairs quiet as they reached the street her apartment was on.

"Can you find your way from here?"

Amelia looked along the street and nodded with a smile seeing her building.

"Yeah thanks so much J, I really owe you one."

JJ chuckled keeping hold of her hand until their fingertips were the only thing still touching.

"Trust me Miss Dennis, in my line of work that isn't something to smile about."

She giggled with a shrug.

"Alright then I'll just pay you back now."

JJ was about to ask what she meant but before he could she stepped up to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek with a smile as she stepped away.

"See you around J."

With that she smiled a final time and turned away walking down the street to her apartment building. JJ watched until she disappeared into one of the buildings before turning around and heading back to the club. The second he opened the door he was met with Ivy's worried and slightly angry face making his stomach drop.

"Where's Lucy?!"

His brows knitted together as he looked back at her confused.

"I don't know! She was in the office when I left, we got into a screaming match and I left her there."

The anger vanished from the redhead's features and was replaced with worry.

"S-she said she was going out with you so I let her go...where could she have gone?"

JJ opened his mouth to answer but before he could Selina walked up behind them.

"Uhh you guys might want to see this."

She pointed to the TV and turned it up as the other two looked seeing the afternoon news team trying to hide panic and failing.

"Breaking news from the streets of Gotham. Panic has risen at Gotham General Hospital, Gotham National Bank and Arkham Asylum after a threatening message was left to the officers of the GCPD. While the recording itself has not been released reporters on scene have gathered that the call involved the warning of three bombs lying in wait, one in each aforementioned locations. Precautions have been taken and all resident patients and doctors have been evacuated from the hospital and inmates are being moved from Arkham to Blackgate while the bank is being cleared out."

The male anchor swallowed thickly wiping his brow making JJ roll his eyes, ever since his father's last stint with Batman the city overreacted to bomb threats and general chaos.

"The call was phoned in at noon by Lucy Quinn, threatening that unless the bombs were all unarmed by 12:30 they would all go off starting with the hospital. No sightings of Quinn have been reported just yet and Batman has yet been seen."

The trio in the living room all shared looks unsure what to do. Across the city Lucy was waiting in the shadowed halls of Arkham watching as the inmates were removed from their cells for transport waiting for her chance to act. Finally she saw it as the doctor that had strapped her to the electro shock table began walking through making sure all the inmates in the block were out. Hiding in the shadow she waited until he passed her hiding spot before jumping out and pressing the barrel of her gun to the back of his head making him freeze and go tense as she cocked the gun.

"Hello again doc, I've been looking forward to this meeting."

The man's breath hitched in his throat recognizing her voice.

"Miss Quinn!"

Lucy smirked gesturing to two of her goons in the wings and they come down grabbing the man by his arms so he can't escape.

"Take him in with Leland, strap him down and make sure he doesn't get away."

The goons nodded and drug the man away ahead of her as she leisurely walked the cell block humming 'Cell Block Tango' to herself pausing as she reached her mother's and Ivy's cells left open thanks to the evacuation order. Glancing at the goons still dragon the struggling doctor she slipped into the cells grabbing a few things from her mother's including the stuffed clown doll she'd found under the mattress and some of the pictures then the wilting planted flower from Ivy's cell deciding to save a couple things from getting blown to bits with the building.

After sending the items with a goon to the waiting van outside an emergency exit she made her way to the electroshock room smiling wide and wicked as she found four goons standing off to the side watching the pair strapped to the stainless steel tables.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here boys, two doctors in a situation where roles are reversed. I'm going to enjoy this very much."

Walking over to the machine Frost had waiting for her she attaches two metal clamps to the head of each steel table pausing as she leaned over Leland her smile widening.

"Aww don't look so scared doc, I ain't gonna kill ya...yet! I'm just gonna give you a taste of what you put me through or as my daddy once said I'm gonna hurt you really really bad. Any words before we start?"

Smirking she harshly ripped the leather strap from Leland's mouth being sure the buckle caught her lips causing it to bleed as the woman looked up at her shaken but not struggling.

"Stop this at once Lucy! What would your parents think about this?!"

Lucy let out a snarl slapping the woman across the face with the strap leaving a red and angry mark.

"Don't you bring them into this like you know what they'd think! They'd be proud because I'm returning the favor of you treating me like crap! For turning a blind eye to all the abuse I was put through here!"

With that she shoved the strap between Leland's teeth then stepping away from the table giving Frost the signal to turn on the power. Stone faced the older man flipped the switch and electricity sparked to live through the tables causing both doctors to give muffled screams of agony their bodies arching and convulsing with the power. Lucy started to giggle watching them the sound slowly increasing to a full on demented laugh before she waved Frost to shut off the power which he did in a second. Once the power was off Lucy moved between the tables smirking.

"Hmm doesn't look like the dosage was right, better turn it up."

Wordlessly Frost turned up the power then flipped the switch again when Lucy gave the command a wicked smile on her lips as she took out her knife from her boot flipping it in her fingers as the shocks of electricity reflected in her eyes then stopped as she gave the signal. Walking over to Lelan she removed he gag giving a mock pout seeing the woman had tears running down her cheeks.

"Aww don't cry doc, people look so ugly when they aren't smiling but lucky for you I know exactly how to fix that."

She first gently wiped away the woman's tears before placing her knife at the corner of her mouth her eyes wild and glazed over and her smile manic. Five minutes later Lucy was still smiling as she slipped into the back of the waiting van her dress covered in blood as she wiped her knife on it.

"Get me the hell outta here."

The goon behind the wheel nodded and tore down the road as soon as the rest of the group was in. After being sure they were a safe distance away she took a detonator from her sleeve and pressed the button laughing as the sound of the building behind them exploding. As they made their way through the city she took out her phone tuning into the news video as the breaking news got the reports.

"Mayhem in Gotham bay moments ago as Arkham Asylum was blown up in an explosion. Arriving on scene news reporters found doctors Joan Leland and Jeremiah Arkham unconscious a distance from the burning ruins, barely alive and far from unharmed. Injuries from the explosion, apparent electrocution and gruesome smiles carved into their faces and crudely stitched up. This symbol alone leaves no doubt as to who is behind this as well as the fake bombs inside the hospital and bank, GCPD officers are on looking for any leads to Lucy Quinn people can offer reporters were also told that Batman will be on the lookout for Quinn."

Lucy laughed as they entered the garage of the club and got out tucking her phone away her smile fading as she heard footsteps rushing down. Seconds later Ivy, JJ and Selina burst into the garage the first looking more concerned than anything and JJ looked upset. Lucy just looked at them her face emotionless as she watched Ivy take a careful step closer.

"Lucy, we saw what you did on the news. Are you hurt at all?"

Lucy shook her head before gesturing to one of the goons with her head.

"I'm fine, just a little messy and tired. I saved this for you, little thing was dying in the cell."

The goon came forward and handed Ivy the potted flower then stepped back both watching as a flurry of emotions crossed the redhead's face before she closed her eyes and sighed holding the plant close.

"Thank you sweet pea. Why don't you go upstairs and clean up."

Lucy smiled walking between her and JJ being sure to knock onto him with a low growl before going upstairs followed by Selina. JJ watched with clenched fists and teeth before looking at Ivy.

"What was that?! She just blew up a building and scared two doctors for life Ivy?! Aren't you even going to say anything?! She's acting crazy!"

Ivy put an hand on his arm making him stop talking and look at her.

"I know JJ but right now talking to her about it would be like trying to talk to your father after he did a stunt like this, it won't do anything but make her angry again and that's the last thing we need is another rampage."

JJ looked ready to protest but stopped as Ivy shook her head and headed upstairs. He stayed in the garage watching as the goons scrubbed down any evidence in the van his mind wondering for awhile between Ivy's words and Lucy's word earlier making him sigh as the goons all moved to the closed club to play cards or whatever they did while Frost went to his office.

"Maybe now that she's paid them back she'll snap out of this fit."

Frost paused looking back at JJ before leaning on the wall chuckling a bit making JJ turn his eyes to him.

"What's so funny?"

Frost shook his head.

"Nothing JJ, it's just that you sound exactly how your mother did when Mister J would do things like this. She worried about him every time and always gave him a hard time in the beginning, sometimes she got through to him but most times it ended up in a fight, some words thrown around they didn't really mean, but they'd make up in their weird way and it'd start over again. Mrs. Harley always was just a little bit more humane than Joker, it was the one thing he could never quite smother in her and it's what set her apart from him, looks like you inherited it."

JJ looked down at the floor taking in the words.

"Did Mom ever want something she could never have? Something like...like a normal life?"

Frost sighed putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Secretly yes she did, of course eventually she pushed that thought away and lived the life she was given but I think it was always in the back of her mind, longing to know what it felt like to be normal."

JJ nodded giving a sigh and running his hand through his hair before popping his neck.

"Thanks Frost, go ahead and take the rest of the night off I think the queen is done with her tantrum."

Frost nodded and watched him disappear upstairs. On in the penthouse JJ slipped off his shoes and coat pausing in the living room long enough to see Lucy passed out on the couch in her pajamas with the tv still on but playing some kind of old black and white movie. He sighed taking the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over his sister leaning over the back to place a kiss to her head then turning off the tv.

"Good night Luce….and I'm sorry."

With those words he went to his bedroom laying down without bothering to change as his mind thought over the day's events eventually falling asleep his mind surprisingly empty of all the clutter.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey babies! Now I know this story isn't as popular as its predecessor but I want to see it through to the end for those of you who are still around, something I thank you all for by the way! I would also like to thank Saber007 for all her help and for listening to my endless questions and ramblings about ideas and plots for this story, she's been a big help so if you haven't already go over and check out her stories they are really great! Now enough rambling let's check in on the Clown Siblings.**

 **7: Falling out?**

Lucy sat in her office staring blankly at the wall as she messed with her knife, physically she was sitting in the office but mentally she was across the city causing all kinds of hell to quell the anger boiling in her chest. A full two years had passed since she'd been sent to Arkham for the first time, two years since she tortured Joan Leland and Jeremiah Arkham for how they'd treated her, and since then she'd been leaving her calling card all across Gotham wherever she chased chaos. She chuckled lowly, her calling card more like a taunting symbol to Batman and the city that just because they sent her to the hell hole that was still being rebuilt she was still laughing at them and returning the hell to them with interest, she was still smiling.

Her mind mulled over those words, still smiling, before she frowned stabbing her knife into her desk getting up and starting to pace around. Those calling cards and the trouble they followed is what led her to sitting isolated in her office in the first place rather than upstairs in the penthouse with JJ and Ivy. JJ had told her that she needed to stop these crimes and all the violence before she landed herself a death penalty and she'd laughed at him which made him angrier and the words that flew out of his mouth really made something inside snap.

"You're the one disgracing the Joker name! Dad wouldn't be proud of you, he'd be furious at you for all of this senseless madness!"

Lucy shuddered as her chest filled with anger again hearing the words echo in her head clear as day as was the sound of the slap she'd deposited on his cheek that left behind an angry red mark shaped like her hand followed by her own words.

"Get out! Get out of here and NEVER come back you disgrace! Traitor!"

The sound of feet coming down the stairs and entering the empty club made her pause and look down to see JJ carrying a duffle bag, a backpack and a pillow across the room to the metal doors not sparing her a glance as he walked. When he reached the middle of the room Ivy entered the room looking upset as she tried to talk to him.

"JJ stop, she didn't mean it and you know it as much as I do, she's just upset."

JJ reached the doors and finally stopped looking back at the redhead before his eyes flickered up to Lucy's own steely blue ones then back.

"No, she told me to leave and I am, for all I care this whole business can go up in flames. That she devil up there isn't my sister and I'm not going to stick around and deal with her temper tantrums."

Before Ivy could reply JJ walked out the door letting it slam behind him. Lucy watched the doors for a moment before her eyes shifted to Ivy who was looking lost for what to do making the blonde feel a pang of guilt knowing Ivy had been trying her best to look out for herself and JJ since their mother's death and she was just making it pure hell to do just that. She shook her head and went back to sitting behind the desk but took out her phone busying herself with looking at how business was going tuning out the sound of Ivy making her way back up to the penthouse.

JJ walked down the street ignoring the way some people stared while others had the brains to just keep moving and ignore him. After a few minutes he found himself standing outside Amelia's apartment, the usual leer of the older lady that lived with her ankle biting dog burning into his back, setting his bag down and knocking. Over the past two years he'd been seeing Amelia to Lucy's distaste and the brunette never seemed to care about his reputation or how quickly it was fading, she'd let him stay with her when ever Lucy got into a fit and drove him off and she always said he could stay with her whenever he wanted. After a minute the lock was undone and Amelia opened the door a smile spreading over her lips upon seeing him.

"J! I was just going to call you, I have something great to tell you!"

He smiled at her childish excitement.

"Really? Interesting cause I have something to tell you too Mia."

Amelia nodded bouncing on her feet waiting for him to go first earning a chuckle that slowly died as he looked down at his bag making her eyes follow and her smile fall.

"Lucy kicked me out this morning and told me to never come back, I know it might seem like a huge favor but could I stay with you?"

Amelia looked back up at him and nodded with a soft smile.

"Of course J, you know I wouldn't tell by boyfriend no but moving in with means you'll have to be okay with something."

JJ looked at her confused as she bit her lip then opened the door revealing that everything in her kitchen living area was packed up into boxes except the big things like her couch, table, tv and appliances making him raise an eyebrow at her as a small smile crossed her lips.

"I got into a school in Midway City, we'd be leaving first thing in the morning."

JJ let her words sink in and a wide smile crossed his face as he dropped his backpack and pulled her into a hug kissing her forehead earning a giggled as her arms wound around his neck.

"See I told you that you'd get in, you just had to wait. Are we going to live on campus?"

Amelia shook her head before resting it on his chest.

"My uncle owns an apartment building just a few blocks from the school and is letting me move in right away."

JJ lightly kissed the top of her head then let his chin rest on the spot his eyes closing.

"J?"

He pulled back enough to look down at her but found she was looking at his bag on the floor.

"What's wrong Mia?"

The brunette didn't answer right away but lifted her eyes to meet his and he could see slight worry in their depths.

"What about Lucy and your work?"

JJ sighed gently taking her face in his hands giving a small smile as she leaned into his touch closing her eyes.

"Lucy will be fine without me, she has made that clear as crystal and as for my 'work' I'm leaving it here, I'll find something more honest in Midway then when you finish school and we have living together figured out I'll marry you and we can be happy."

Amelia opened her eyes and smiled his favorite bright smile as she stood on tiptoe and softly kissed him.

"I love you J."

He smiled kissing back holding her close.

"I love you too Mia."

Back across the city Lucy was walking through the streets wearing a red jacket that had been her mother's the hood pulled up enough to hide her face but she let her hair spill out and blow over her shoulders, her jeans hid her other tattoos and on her feet she'd ditched high heels for a pair of her mother's worn maroon combat boots. People walked by her like she wasn't even their continuing about their pathetic lives, just how she wanted it, she'd chosen to get out of the club and take a walk among the normal people to try and clear her head of the anger left from her and JJ's fight.

She was lost in her head thinking over plans on how to run the business alone then thinking about how the buildings around her would be perfect targets to cause trouble and disturb the burning normal vibe of the street, with her attention split between her thoughts she didn't hear footsteps quickly approaching her from behind or the voice saying a name. When a small hand grabbed her shoulder she reacted at once with a loud snarl grabbing the hand's wrist and twisting it around until it was close to breaking as she whirled around and pinned the attached arm behind the person's back earning a cry of pain and shock.

Lucy kept her hold ignoring the people staring as she took in the woman she was holding, she was about Lucy's height with dark brown hair, light skin, wide blue eyes hidden behind sliding thin framed glasses, and trembling lips softly painted pink. Her outfit was simple, a navy button down blazer and a black skirt that reached her shaking knees, black tights and tacky off the shelf fur lined tan boots, she was clearly older than the Queen of Crime if Lucy had to guess she'd place the woman's age at around the mark of her mother's would have been age.

Finally the woman managed to speak through her trembling lips drawing Lucy's attention.

"H-Harley?"

Lucy tightens her grip on the woman's wrist making her yelp tears rolling down her cheeks out of fear or pain Lucy wasn't sure nor did she care.

"How do you know that name?! Who are you?"

Lucy's growled tone made the woman flinch but slowly meet her leer.

"Harley it's me, June, June Moone. Don't you recognize me?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at the woman, her mother had told herself and JJ plenty of stories about her time with the Suicide Squad and about the poor doctor who's body was a puppet for the world's oldest and probably strongest metahuman before they crushed her heart saving the doctor. Giving a growl Lucy released June pushing her a step back and watching as she rubbed her wrist holding it to her chest still confused.

"My name ain't Harley, it's Lucy, Harley was my mother."

June blinked at her looking her over as if finally taking in the subtle differences in how Lucy looked.

"O-oh you're little Lucy then, that explains a lot. You're not so little now I guess, how is your mother?"

Lucy clenched her jaw turning her glare to the sidewalk as if doing so would make it bust open and swallow the doctor.

"She's dead, has been for four years now."

June's complexion paled and her eyes turned sympathetic as she opened her mouth to speak but a different voice, a male voice, broke the air first.

"June! June, for the love of god don't just run off like that!"

Both women turned their eyes to the man that was making his way to them stopping at June's side lightly gripping her shoulders.

"Next time tell me before you go running off in a different direction."

June gave a sheepish smile her eyes drifting back to Lucy making his follow.

"Sorry Rick but I thought I saw-"

"Holy shit, she was telling the truth. I thought she made that sob story up."

June opened her mouth to ask him what he meant but Lucy crossed her arms keeping her eyes on Rick.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Flag. Yeah momma didn't lie about me, my names Lucy Quinn."

Rick suddenly seemed on edge as he pulled June against his side while his eyes darted around making June's brows knit together.

"Speaking of the nut, where is she."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You can stop freaking out Flag, momma won't hurt you, she can't unless she comes back from the dead."

That took a second for Rick to absorb as he stared at her before he shook his head forcing his calm mask back into place to hide his curiosity.

"What happened to her?"

Lucy felt her chest tighten but she forced the feeling away.

"The bat killed her then daddy killed himself and the bat leaving behind a kingdom and myself and my brother to run it all but now it's just me."

Rick looked her over carefully while June looked saddened.

"Impossible, the bat doesn't kill."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him letting out a growl that made the man bite his tongue.

"Yeah well tell that to momma. He threw her across the roof of a twenty story building while it was pouring down rain and she smacked her head so hard on the landing she died. Two years later Batman got what was coming when daddy lured him into a trap and blew them both to smithereens. Now enough about my past why are you two here?"

Rick opened his mouth to give an excuse about vacation but June beat him to the punch.

"Seeing our daughter, Emily, off to the university."

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose mumbling about telling a second generation psychopath about their daughter was dangerous but June didn't seem to care in face her eyes were locked with Lucy's challenging her into giving a reaction. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Touching. Rick you know I don't exactly owe you any kindness for how you treated momma during that suicide mission but you didn't take part in Waller's attempts to recapture her when I was three so I at least owe you the promise that as long as she's in this city my people won't lay a hand on your Emily."

Rick looked taken back by her words but June smiled deciding it was better not to push any farther, her limited interaction with Harley gave her enough knowledge to see Lucy was getting annoyed. Grabbing Rick's arm turning him to walk away giving Lucy a small smile.

"It was nice to finally meet you Lucy, take care."

Lucy nodded once watching them walk down the sidewalk away from her Rick whispering harshly to her about Emily making Lucy shake her head and heave a sigh before walking back to the club and locking herself in the office once more. Later in the night she opened the club for the first time in weeks and sat in the office watching things like a hawk until the door opened and Thomas, one of the newer goons, poked his head in.

"Miss Quinn, the client is here."

Lucy nodded silently and watched in the reflection of the glass as a man was shoved into the room and the door shut behind him. She kept her back to him her eyes scanning the club and picking out the few high rollers sitting at the gambling tables only turning when the man started talking.

"Miss Quinn I came tonight with a business proposal for your benefit."

Lucy held the man's eyes making him swallow thickly and pull at the collar of his dress shirt before continuing.

"My boss, Carmine Falcone jr. has proposed a merging of businesses with you miss Quinn combining Falcone and Joker territories thus increasing business and clientele."

Lucy sat down on the sofa across a table from the Falcone goon silently mulling over the offer, since her and JJ had been fighting business struggled seeing as they each had their own clients and did deals separately then reaping the payoff together, but she'd seen Falcone double cross her father plenty in the past and double crossing wasn't something that didn't get passed on to new heirs.

"What's the catch, what's baby Falcone want from me in return?"

The man squirmed a little clearly nervous under her glare.

"Your acceptance of another proposal, one of personal sorts."

Lucy felt a laugh bubble in her chest and before she could even think about trying to stop it it fell off her lips making the man flinch.

"A marriage proposal is his condition? You can take a message back to the brat for me."

The man nodded eager to get out of her presents.

"Tell him to keep his business and if any of his men set foot in Joker territory again the toll will be their life. Me and my brother are capable of maintaining things alone."

The man blinked looking around taking notice that the other sibling wasn't in the room giving him a sudden courage boost.

"Can you now? It looks to be like the terrible dynamic duo has become the dynamic uno miss Quinn. Running an empire can be taxing and a young delicate thing such as yourself shouldn't be running it alone, you should let a man take over while you reveal in the spotlight-"

The man's words were suddenly cut off by a gunshot and blood curtailing screams as he dropped to the floor holding his knee as it gushed blood from the bullet firmly lodged in the knee cap. Lucy walked over so she was standing over him her eyes narrowed and the barrel of her gun aimed at his head.

"Listen here scumbag, I am the Queen of Crime, I rule Gotham city and no two bit wanna be like Falcone jr. is going to make me step down from my pillar. THOMAS!"

The door opened at once and the goon entered with Frost in the shadows still waiting and watching as Lucy moved back to the window holding her gun.

"Yes miss Quinn?"

Lucy met his reflection's eyes.

"Remove him from here, let the guys rough him up a bit but send him back to Falcone alive."

The man nodded and began removing the sniveling man from the office. Once they were gone Lucy looked over shoulder at Frost as he entered the space.

"It's going to be a long night ol' man, might want to pull up a seat and a bottle of soemthin' strong."

Johnny watched as she looked back down at the club catching Thomas' reflection as he moved down the hall.

"Thomas when you're finished with that trash tell the dealers to switch the decks, those fat bastards down there are winning too much."

Thomas paused exchanging a look with Frost not wanting to speak up, his delay in response made her growl and turn to face him her gun trained on his groin area.

"I like you Thomas, don't make me shoot you so out with it already."

Thomas swallowed thickly raising his hands in defense.

"Miss Quinn those men down there are key mob bosses, big wigs, and Mr. Cobblepot is at the back table."

Lucy smirked darkly lowering her gun looking back out at the club her eyes locating the normal gaggle of playboy dressed girls that followed Penguin.

"Even more of a reason to fix things in the house's favor, let's ruffle some feathers and maybe I can gain a whole new territory tonight."

Thomas paled and looked frantically at Frost silently asking if he should follow her orders and to his horror the older man stiffly nodded. Thomas swallowed thickly but left the office and moved down to the club his skin prickling feeling Lucy's eyes on him as he signaled all dealers to switch to the decks stacked in the house's favor before hurrying off to deal with the Falcone goon. In the corner of the office Frost sighed pouring himself a drink as Lucy took her place for the next meeting and sat himself down in the corner of the sofa, Lucy was right about one thing with the trouble she was stirring up it was going to be a very long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey babies! So once again we have reached the point we're I have to say this story is drawing to a close, now don't worry your lovely little heads it isn't because you guys aren't awesome readers it's just because I'm out of ideas and I feel this story has reached its end. With that being said this chapter is more or less a filler to cover a time skip and serve as a stepping stone to the next and last chapter. It's been a great ride and don't worry you'll still see me around I promise! Now on with the story!**

 **8: Four years later.**

Four years, four long hectic years, the siblings once thought to rule over Gotham in the wake of their parents had been apart. For four years neither had reached out to the other not even spoken a word to the other. Lucy was running Gotham her way and it was rivaling anything her father could ever create, mass chaos with each attack and with every attack the casualties rose, Arkham was a joke and Batman was like a dog after his own tail or a man trying to catch smoke, Lucy had the city under her thumb and she was thriving in her mayhem.

JJ on the other hand may as well have fallen off the face of the earth to anyone that knew him or his name. After moving with Amelia, who'd gotten her nursing degree in child pediatrics, to Midway city he'd made good on his word and found a normal job working in a popular toy store not far from the apartment he and Amelia called home, after working there for two years he was made manager of the place. It wasn't anything fancy but he enjoyed seeing the kids rush in any time a new toy was released and the way some would stand around the action figure display and argue about who was better, most of the time the debates were classics between Batman and Superman or Batman and Joker but once in awhile there would be a rare child that always routed for the villains. One afternoon he had been working and as always a group of boys were around the action figures picking which one to start saving up for, they were talking about the Joker and Harley figures clearly not fans of the pair.

"I don't get it, why do people like them so much? Joker was a violent jerk and she was just some ditsy bimbo. He broke the first rules about involving women, don't let them get attached and don't hire the dull minded ones."

JJ clenched his jaw to keep from speaking up as he watched the boys from behind the counter as they talked on until a little girl came up to them wearing a little red tutu dress and her blonde hair was in pigtails as she chewed on her finger watching the boys with bright brown eyes as they continued to down talk the clown pair.

"I like 'em. Joker was just scared to love her because loving her meant there was something that gave him a weakness. And Harley wasn't stupid she was just blinded by love, she saw something in Joker no one else could see and she knew that even though he didn't show it like a normal man he showed her love in the only way he knew how, possessive violence. He learned to feel emotions through her and she learned to translate his outbursts, they couldn't function without each other."

JJ had had to hide a chuckle behind a fake cough at the boys' stunned faces as the girl stood on her tiptoes and grabbed the two boxed figures and carried them up to the counter smiling sweetly as she used the lower lip of the counter as a step stool so she could see fully over the top.

"These two please Mr. J."

JJ smiled at the name many of the regular kids had taken to calling him lifting the figures and looking them over as he scanned the codes, the Joker one was a classic version of his father's oldest look of a purple suit, pink acid flower, green hair, white face and gloves and the infamous crimson red smile while the Harley was her classic red and black jester costume, white face paint and black mask. He chuckled placing the boxes on the counter looking at the girl waiting to bag them to make sure she could pay.

"$25 sweetheart."

The girl nodded and pulled a little coin purse from around her by its long chain and opened it dumping the contents on the counter picking out two tens and all the crumbled up ones making JJ chuckle as he took it and counted it, she was a dollar short but he kept it to himself as he started placing the figures in a bag.

"So you like Harley Quinn huh?"

The girl nodded smiling brightly before pointing to the Harley figure.

"Open her please Mr. J?"

He nodded and carefully opened the box setting it aside and handing her the figure earning a bright smile.

"Why do you like her so much Abby?"

Abby took the figure looking it over then returning her eyes to his.

"Because she's different, everyone thinks she's some air head that follows Joker like a puppy, they don't get it."

JJ smiled as she looked back at him.

"What about you Mr. J? Why do you like them so much?"

JJ chuckled leaning on the counter to meet her brown eyes.

"Now what makes you say I like them so much?"

Abby giggled again as he growled playfully at her the way his father often did when he and Lucy were young.

"Because ya look like the real Mr. J! If ya like him enough to look like him then ya gotta have a reason."

JJ felt his smile slip a little but he shook it off handing her her bag.

"For the same reason as you Abby, he's different and misunderstood. You know with that clever mind of yours you could become a real amazing psychologist some day."

Abby smiled hopping down to the floor and walking to the door pausing to wave at him.

"Thanks Mr. J! See ya later."

JJ waved back and watched her leave the store before turning his attention back to the boys who were now seated around the comic books looking through them like they were text books. After closing the shop JJ walked back to the apartment and sat down on the sofa turning on the tv seeing as Amelia wasn't home from her doctor's appointment yet. As he was watching the news a special report came on from Gotham.

"News from Gotham this evening as the city finds itself in panic once again. Infamous villain Lucy Quinn has made an attack on the Wayne Enterprises building in an attempt to go after its head, Damian Wayne. So far hostages are being held inside but there are no reports of names just yet but escaped workers have stated that Damian Wayne was not even in the building. The GCPD has all officers surrounding the building and the batsignal is shining bright in the sky, reports of Gotham's caped hero have been none but it is speculated he like the officers is waiting for Quinn's move. We will keep updates aired as they come in."

JJ let out a heavy sigh leaning forward so his face was in his hands before he moved them to his hair staring at the neatly vacuumed cream carpet but he wasn't seeing it as his mind started venturing to darker corners of his head. He started imagining being there beside Lucy in that building with the hostages laughing at the GCPD's pathetic attempts at reasoning and maybe shooting the odd person just to do it. He closed his eyes as he started to imagine the fight that was doomed to happen when Batman showed up and how he and Lucy would tag team him like they used to and make it all look like a big game of cat and mouse with circus tricks until finally they could make their get away or he captured them and drug them to Arkham where they'd break out and the whole deal would start all over with a new target.

The feel of hands on his shoulders made his eyes fly open and his head turn to look behind him as an involuntary growl slipped his lips, he regretted it at once as Amelia flinched her hands freezing on his shoulders as her brows knitted together but she didn't move away.

"J, baby what's wrong?"

JJ sighed moving his hand up to lay over hers while his other arm reached around and lead her in front of him then pulled her down into his lap.

"I'm sorry Mia, it's nothing just the news."

Amelia shifted in his lap and he could tell she was trying to keep her weight off him making him meet her green eyes.

"You don't have to keep your full weight off me Mia, sit properly so you don't hurt yourself."

She bit her lip but let herself sit fully on his lap.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy J?"

He nodded lightly kissing her as his hand moved to her swollen stomach smiling as her body relaxed and she kissed back.

"You'll never be too heavy for me beautiful. How are the girls doing today?"

Amelia smiled moving her hand to cover his on her stomach as she moved it over giggling as there were a pair of kicks in response.

"Restless as always when they know you're around. They aren't even born and already they are daddy's girls."

JJ chuckled kissing her again before resting his head on her shoulder looking down at her bump moving his fingers over it then smiling as the lives inside nudged back.

"Well there's two of them I'm sure one is going to be a mommy's girl, we'll have to wait a little longer to really know."

Amelia sighed happily gently running her fingers through his hair as he continued running his fingers over her middle.

"Just another couple weeks and we'll be happily married parents."

JJ hummed his agreement before taking his hand from her stomach and grabbing the tv remote turning the tv away from the news to some cooking show making Amelia smile and take the hint as she got to her feet to walk to the kitchen only to be stopped by him holding her hand firm.

"And what do you think you are doing Mia?"

She raised a brow at him but gave a cocky smile.

"Going to make dinner J."

JJ shook his head getting to his feet and leading her back to sit on the couch and propped her feet up on the pillows.

"Oh no you aren't, you are going to stay right here and let me handle the cooking."

Amelia laughed but nodded watching as he went to the kitchen and started making dinner. Back in Gotham Lucy was walking around the lobby of the Wayne Enterprises building with her hostages all tied up and their mouths taped shut save one who was lying dead in the center of them his head bleeding from a bullet hole between his eyes and a gruesome smile carved onto his face. Lucy paused in her walking in front of a reflective wall looking over herself, at 25 it was hard not to look at her and see a battle riddled version of her mother, her bleached hair still had its green tips and curled over her shoulders, her skin was ghostly pale and littered with a few new tattoos and even more scars she seen as trophies from her battles with Batman but the eyes that always looked back at her were always her father's and they always fueled the madness inside.

Growling she moved away from the wall and started pacing around again growing impatient for the star to show up. She came to a stop in front of a woman about her age that was tied to a chair, she let her eyes travel over the woman who was now trembling and tears rolled her face. Lucy rolled her neck before smiling wickedly straddling the woman's legs getting into her personal space and sticking the tip of her knife into the center of the women's tape covered mouth.

"Aww come on doll, don't start cryin' on me. Where's a lovely smile huh?"

With that she ripped off the tape making the woman scream then start pathetically begging earning an eye roll.

"Blah blah blah, that's all I'm hearing lady and it ain't helping your issue. So ya got a brat at home big whoop, maybe if the snot nosed little bugger is lucky his mommy will come home with a nice big smile."

The woman started sniveling again earning a snarl and a blade pressed against the corner of her mouth.

"Do yourself a favor and just shut up with the sniveling already lady or I'm gonna give ya something to cry about!"

The woman ignored her threat and kept crying making Lucy snarl again.

"Alright you asked for it toots!"

Just as she was about to slice through the woman's cheek the knife was knocked from her hand by a familiar black shape making her smile darkly as she moved off the woman.

"Took ya long enough tall dark and handsome, I've been waitin' all afternoon for ya to show up. Didn't your mommy ever tell ya it ain't nice to leave a girl waiting?!"

As she spoke she reached for the gun hidden in her boot and as soon as her hand was around the handle she whipped it out and fired at the black shadow in the corner of the room then snarled as he moved out of the way and vanished from her sight.

"Coward! Stop playing! I'm right here in the open come and get me!"

All at once the gun was knocked from her hand and across the floor while she was pinned to the wall nose to nose with Batman making her smirk despite his hold on her throat.

"Oh harder baby, I wanna turn blue."

Batman leered at her but his free hand moved to his belt.

"You're going back where you belong and this time you won't get away."

Lucy let out a wild laugh before headbuttig him in the nose making him let her go and stumble back, rubbing her neck she smirked at him before walking around him trailing her fingers over his shoulders.

"So tell me little bat, why did it take ya so long to show up for this lovely date?"

Batman lunged to grab her but she sidestepped his hands making him stumble forward before turning to face her.

"You were careful to make sure all the goons gave false information when I interrogated them, nanite bombs clever, and they all led me into Penguin territory yet I didn't see any of his men."

Lucy smiled proudly as she strutted around him in a circle picking up her knife from the floor and twirling it in her fingers.

"Ahh yes there'd be a reason for that my dear bat-baby, ya see about a month and a half ago ol' Pengie had a little shall we say accident, a few poisoned fish messy and bloody end but when he kicked the bucket the fat bird had mind enough to give me his turf."

Batman looked at her dumbfounded, she'd actually been crazy enough to kill Penguin just to expand her area when in the past Joker worked with Penguin but they never crossed each other's lines not wanting the blood all over their reputation or the loss of manpower and money. Lucy smirked seeing his reaction and took her chance pressing against him making sure her chest was flush against his, her arms around his neck and one leg hitched on his hip.

"Ooh is my baby shocked that I've taken new land? I'm flattered handsome so how about I reward ya with a little kiss?"

She leaned close to his face so her breath tickled his exposed lips and chin a scent caught his nose, sweet and floral yet toxic. Gritting his teeth he pushed her away by her shoulders making her try pout but it ended up as a smile then a laugh as she threw her head back.

"Oh someone got SMART! What gave it away? The color, I haven't gotten it just right yet it's still to water washed, or was it the shine?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at her.

"The scent, it mimics Poison Ivy's, you're stealing from her too after she helped you for so many years?"

Lucy rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Oh please spare me that, I know she helped raise me and I'm glad she did cause it gave me time to pick up some tricks but you're forgetting something else, she wasn't the only one that was around me."

With her words she pulled from her sleeve a whip making him clench his jaw then jump to the side as she cracked it at him laughing.

"Come on dance for me baby, dance!"

He watched carefully each time she cracked the whip until finally he found a strike weak enough he let it wrap around his arm and he pulled as hard as he could making Lucy yelp as she was pulled back to him his hand grabbing her throat.

"No more games! You're going back to Arkham and staying there! I don't care if it's in a straight jacket you're staying!"

Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh goody I love straight jackets! They are so much fun!"

Batman growled and delivered a sharp blow to the back of her neck making her fall unconscious into his arms, he held her bridal style as he walked to the door and let the cops in to free the hostages his eyes never leaving her face as he laid her in the passenger seat of the batmobile brushing her bangs from her face.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

Knowing he wouldn't get an answer he sat behind the wheel and answered himself.

"Because you're too stubborn and just like your mother, human enough to feel emotions that make loss hard."

Glancing at her a final time he began driving toward Arkham. Back in Midway JJ was standing inside a hospital room smiling as he kissed Amelia's sweat matted hair tears shining in his eyes as he looked down at the two blanket wrapped newborns in her arms. Amelia smiled tiredly moving her head enough to look up at him tears filling her eyes to them falling as he put their foreheads together kissing her nose.

"You did prefect Mia, they are beautiful."

Amelia closed her eyes before opening them to look down at the twins as one of them squirmed a bit in her sleep then settling down as she nuzzled against the exposed skin of Amelia's chest making the brunette smile.

"Yeah we did great J, two healthy beautiful little angels. J?"

JJ tore his eyes away from the babies to look at her face chuckling as he found her already looking at him.

"Yeah baby?"

Amelia leaned her head forward and kissed him lightly.

"I love you."

JJ smiled kissing back.

"I love you too, always."


	9. Chapter 9

**9: Save the Queen.**

It had only taken Lucy days to escape from Arkham and return to the penthouse, not that there was a warm welcome waiting just Johnny and the other goons but she didn't let it bother her as she quickly changed out of the Arkham issue jumpsuit and into a pair of black jeans, a navy button down and a simple pair of silver flats. Once she was changed she went right to her office sitting behind the desk and looking at the picture on the desk of her and JJ as kids, without her control her hand moved to the locker around her neck and held it as she closed her eyes, she wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone but she had begun really missing JJ around a year after he left but she didn't reach out to him knowing he was probably doing better on his own than with her.

There was a knock on the door making her open her eyes and clear her throat before facing the door.

"What?"

The door opened to reveal Johnny in the doorway holding her phone, she'd left it in the kitchen when she'd went to change, making her raise an eyebrow but get to her feet as he held it out to her.

"Who is it?"

Johnny opened his mouth to say but closed it giving her a look that told her she should take it and find out for herself, that she needed to. Sighing she took the phone and watched him leave closing the door behind himself, Lucy took a deep breath bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

For a moment there was no sound on the other end making her think they'd hung up until a male voice she'd know anywhere responded.

"Hey Luce."

Lucy felt her chest tighten as she sank into her chair not trusting her knees.

"JJ?"

There was a small chuckle from the other end making her smile without knowing.

"Yeah it's me. How have things been?"

Lucy leaned back in her chair running her fingers through her hair.

"Fine I guess, same old stuff ya know, terrorising Batman and the city making money scaring the crap out of the other villains in Gotham."

JJ made a sound making her raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah I saw that thing about Penguin, you're doing right?"

Lucy nodded despite knowing he couldn't see.

"Yeah that was me, expanded our-my territory. Look JJ I know you're not interested in my doings so why did you call?"

There was a long pause from JJ making her uneasy as he took a deep breath.

"Look Luce it's been four years since we went our own ways and I'm tired of the separation, come to Midway and see Amelia and I, come to Midway and meet your nieces."

Lucy blinked, had she heard him right?

"Nieces? You mean?"

JJ chuckled and she could hear the smile in it.

"Yes Lucy, your nieces. They were just born a few days ago, I talked it over with Mia and she thinks you should come see them too. So what do ya say Luce, for old times sake?"

Lucy let his words sink in, Amelia actually agreed to let her see the babies despite knowing about her lifestyle? It seemed odd but Lucy found herself nodding.

"Okay, when and where?"

JJ's voice projected his smile as he spoke.

"Why not today, we brought them home yesterday so you'll be the first person besides Mia and I to meet them in the family."

Lucy felt a smile cross her lips.

"Okay JJ, I'll be there as soon as I can."

JJ let out a small sigh.

"We'll be waiting, and Luce?"

Lucy made a small humming sound her hand holding her locket again.

"Yeah JJ?"

There was a small pause.

"I love you sis."

Lucy smiled softly her eyes dropping to the picture again.

"I love you too little bro, see you soon."

She waited until the line went dead to hang up before setting her phone down and running her fingers through her hair closing her eyes.

"JASON!"

After a few seconds footsteps rushed to her door and it slowly opened as the young man looked in.

"Y-yes miss Quinn?"

Lucy opened her eyes but kept them on the picture.

"Bring the car around, I'm leaving the city."

Jason nodded.

"Yes miss Quinn."

She glanced up watching him go then shifted her eyes to Frost who was entering the room making her smile.

"Think ya can handle the fort for the day?"

Frost raised an eyebrow at her silently asking is she was serious making her chuckle as she stood putting her phone in her pocket.

"I'm just playin', I trust you not to distort everything. I should be back before the day is out."

Frost nodded watching her step out of the room before speaking.

"Tell him congrats for me Lucy."

Lucy smiled nodding.

"Sure thing."

With that she made her way down to the garage sneering at Jason who was standing beside the Lamborghini sweating bullets.

"When I said bring the car around I'm leaving the city what made you think this car was the right choice?!"

Jason jumped and opened and closed his mouth several times trying to answer making her snarl and grab his collar.

"Put it back and bring me something more discreet!"

Jason nodded going white as a sheet as he was released and quickly swapped the Lamborghini for a less stand out black mercedes. Lucy leered at Jason as she got in the driver seat before throwing a knife at him clipping his cheek.

"Use your brain next time otherwise they'll be scraping you off the sidewalk under the tallest building in Gotham."

Jason nodded frantically watching as she closed the door then tore out of the garage and into the streets unaware that in the wings Damian was watching and quickly tailed after her as she sped through the streets. Lucy began to noticed the black cat fallowing her making her narrow her eyes and quickly turn into an alleyway hoping to lose it but snarled when it followed. She was too focused on the car tailing her that she didn't noticed the narrow road ahead of her until it was almost too late to slam on the brakes, the front of the car collided with the brick walls and bent out of shape while the air bag exploded open knocking her already dizzy head and making it worse as she pulled herself from the car.

Damian slammed on the breaks as soon as he seen Lucy crash but let out a breath as she climbed out holding her head. He got out of the car and walked closer to her stopping when she whirled around to face him furious.

"Look what you did! I wasn't doin' anything wrong and ya chased me down! I was leavening Gotham to go and visit JJ and his family!"

Damian wanted to believe her but given her history he couldn't take the risk.

"Sure you were Lucy, are we going to have to go through all the fighting or are you going to come along quietly?"

Lucy bared her teeth at him before charging managing to dodge his blows but found her own blocked making her growl. Damian focused on blocking her strikes more than hitting her or the fact that she was backing him into a corner until his back collided with the rusty rungs of a fire escape causing one of the pipe like stairs to fall off and clatter to the ground and roll back against the wall, clenching his jaw Damian moved around the ladder but Lucy moved too fast and backed him against the wall cornering him as she stood a few feet away blood from a cut on her forehead bleeding down into her right eye as she panted.

"I'm tired you you always crashing my fun Damian, you're going to pay for making me late to meet my nieces, pay with your life!"

As she spoke she lunged causing Damian to black out and react without his control and grab the pipe on the ground wielding it like a sword and sinking it into her stomach. Realization began to fall over him as the adrenaline faded and he could feel hot blood rolling over his fingers and cooling on his face, he could hear Lucy gasping and making a garbled sound as her shaking hands grabbed his over the pipe and forced him to start pulling it out.

"Wait Lucy don't! If you remove it it'll only bleed more!"

His words didn't stop her as she finally pulled the metal from her torso lifting her eyes to his before collapsing into his arms blood draining at an alarming rate from the wound as her eyes went half hooded looking up at him.

"You idiot I told you not to take it out! I'll get you to a hospital just stay awake!"

Lucy weakly shook her head tears filling her eyes as his did and he shakily fell to his knees holding her ignoring the blood covering him.

"Ya w-wanna know….something funny?"

Damian swallowed thickly but nodded tears spilling over his cheeks, she may have been a villain and she may have been slightly crazy but over the years he'd learned and had it beat into his head by Barbara that the feelings he had towards Lucy were actually love. Lucy took a raspy breath whining as she did and spitting a new trail of blood from the corner of her mouth as it turned up in a weak smile.

"O-outta everything I did….out of it all w-what I regret...more than any of it...was n-not makin' up with JJ s-sooner."

Damian didn't know how to respond so he stayed quiet holding her close as she took another rasping breath looking at him and bringing a shaky bad up to his cheek.

"S-stop cryin'...people look u-ugly when they….c-cry...smile f-for me p-please."

Damian placed his hand over her's and mustered a watery smile that made a faint one appear on her lips again as her eyes fluttered.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Damian shook his head his meek smile falling into a look of sadness as her eyes fluttered again then finally closed seconds before her rasping breaths stopped and her body went limp in his hold.

"N-no, Lucy no you can't die! I didn't mean for this to happen! Lucy!"

He didn't get any response making his heart break as a sob finally left his lips while he placed his forehead to her's ignoring how the sky let loose a freezing cold downpour of rain. Something in the air changed and it seemed the whole city could feel it unnerving most civilians but through the underworld everyone just seemed to know, the queen had fallen. In Midway the day rolled by and JJ began to worry when Lucy didn't show up and her phone went right to voicemail, he was about to leave and go looking for her when the news on tv caught his attention.

"Breaking news from Gotham. Since the deaths of Batman and Joker the city of Gotham was plagued by the deadly criminal known as Lucy Quinn whose crimes grew in varsity and number as the years passed, today however those crimes have been brought to a permanent end as news of Quinn's death was made known. No details have been revealed of the nature of Quinn's death but we will keep you informed as new information becomes available."

JJ felt his body go numb hearing the news, he didn't want to believe it he couldn't, Lucy wouldn't let herself die not when she was at the top of her throne and making amends with him, she couldn't be dead. His hand shook as he took out his phone and tried his sister's number once more but just like all the other times it went right to voicemail making his stomach knot and his heart break. Leaning on the wall he sank to the floor holding his head in his hands as tears escaped his eyes and small sobs rolled off his lips, Amelia came into the room from putting the twins in their cribs for a nap and could JJ on the floor making her brows knit together as she carefully kneeled beside him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"J what's wrong? Did something happen?"

JJ lifted his head enough to meet her concerned eyes before taking a deep breath trying to slow his tears.

"Lucy is...Lucy's dead...the news from Gotham just said she was and her phone is off."

Amelia covered her gasp with her hand before pulling him close so his face was in the crook of her neck and she stroked his hair letting him start crying again holding her close for support as he broke. Tears slid down her cheeks silently as she listened to her husband mourn his last living, now gone, family member he'd been her rock so often now she was returning the favor as she kissed his head but didn't tell him things would be okay or say anything besides a few gentle shushes letting him fall apart.

 **A/N: Hey babies! Hear me out okay? Stick around for the next chapter, the epilogue, and I PROMISE YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! You have my word you won't regret reading the next chapter in fact many of you that read this stories predecessor may REALLY want to stick around! Okay so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey babies! So if you're here you don't completely hate me and I hope it stays that way! Now as I promised the Epilogue will be worth what happened in the last chapter you'll see! But before we get there I'd like to thank everyone for sticking around and hanging on through out this wild roller coaster ride you've all been amazing and I'm so happy you continued to read after the first part of the series and for reviews and favorites you've all given each one makes me smile knowing someone new has liked the stories or that old readers have come back and are re-reading for the countless number of times! Thank you to everyone that helped and sent in ideas and thanks to all of you in general again!**

 **Epilogue.**

JJ stood in front of the mirror in his and Amelia's bedroom looking over his reflection as he finished buttoning his suit jacket, the suit didn't look much different from the one he'd worn the day he and Lucy became rulers of the Joker empire only now the black silk dress shirt was buttoned all the way hiding his tattoos and the jacket over it was dark charcoal grey. He sat on the foot of the bed looking at the off white carpet under his shoes letting his mind wonder back to that day remembering how Lucy had started changing slowly descending into the madness he could only guess consumed her in the end and now he knew the question on the minds of any family 'friends' that would show up was going to be about what would happen to the Joker empire now. JJ sighed heavily closing his eyes and running his fingers through his hair, of course he'd thought about going back and keeping it afloat but just as he was about to tell Amelia that's what he was going to do he'd found her holding their newborn girl's cooing at them and making them smile making realization hit that he simply couldn't place them in the danger going back to that place would bring.

The sound of footsteps and tiny whimpers made him open his eyes and look at the door to find Amelia holding one of the twins dressed in a white jumper and fussing around. He got to his feet and walked over to her lightly kissing her head as he took his daughter gently stroking her cheek.

"Delia, princess, what's got you so fussy?"

The infant opened her eyes and looked up at him for a moment before squirming around again making Amelia groan pinching the bridge of her nose.

"That's Delia? I swear I gave birth to them I should be able to tell them apart! She doesn't like this jumper but Deidre does, come here pumpkin mommy will fix it. How do you do it J?"

JJ raised a brow at her as he handed Delia back.

"Do what?"

Amelia looked down at her daughter gently stroking her small fuzz of red hair.

"Tell them apart! They're identical yet you can tell who is who just by glancing at them."

JJ smiled lightly tapping her nose then stroking Delia's cheek again distracting her enough to get a smile out of her.

"It's their eyes, little miss Delia here has eyes like Lucy and my dad steely blue while Deidre has mine and my mother's baby blues."

Amelia looked down at Delia looking at her eyes giving a small smile.

"Huh you're right, she does have lighter eyes, I'll have to remember that."

She softly kissed his cheek before looking over her shoulder as Deidre started crying in the living room. JJ smiled taking Delia back and heading to the door.

"You go on and get ready I'll mind the girls."

Amelia was ready to ask if he was sure but he didn't give her the chance as he slipped from the room, moments later as she was changing into a black maxi dress she heard the twins gargled coos making her smile and shake her head.

"Daddy's girls."

She mumbled to herself as she finished getting ready. Once she was ready she walked to the living room and found JJ sitting on the couch holding both twins, their jumpers now switched around so Delia was wearing a light yellow one and Deidre was wearing the white one. She smiled standing behind the couch watching over his shoulder as he made faces at the girls then moving away to answer the door when there was a knock. As soon as the babysitter was given the twins' schedule and a list of numbers JJ and Amelia left the city and headed back to Gotham for Lucy's funeral.

It wasn't anything big, not much bigger than Joker's along with the siblings' crowning, just a few family friends, the henchmen and their families if they had them and a few other people. JJ looked around as he held Amelia close rubbing her back, he could see Ivy standing across from him sniffling into a tissue while beside her Selina gently rubbed her arm but let a tear slip down her own cheek. To JJ's left he seen Frost, his wife Ruth, their daughter with her husband and Forst's son who couldn't have been more than 14. Feeling eyes on him he looked around until his eyes met Damian's as the other young man stood a little back from the others but was watching him carefully, JJ gave a slight incline of his head and Damian returned it before JJ lowered his head to kiss Amelia's forehead letting out his own shuddery breath as a tear escaped his eye.

When it was over JJ met Damian half way looking him over as Damian sized him up.

"Damian, surprise seeing you here but I guess the hero just had to show up for good image."

Damian bowed his head stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Actually I came to tell you what happened."

JJ looked down at Amelia and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Mia why don't you go visit with aunt Ivy, I need to have a little talk with Mr. Wayne."

Amelia looked between the two males before kissing JJ's cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid J, you promised the girls."

JJ nodded kissing her reassuringly.

"I know baby, I just want to talk to him my word."

Amelia gave a small smile then walked off to where Ivy was. With Amelia out of earshot JJ spoke to Damian again.

"What do you mean 'tell me what happened'?"

Damian took a deep breath looking down ashamed.

"I-I killed her. She cornered me and was coming at me, I blacked out and when I came back to myself I had run her through with a pipe, I told her not to pull it out but she didn't listen...she said her one regret was not making up with you sooner."

JJ clenched his jaw fighting the urge to start a fight right there but it slowly vanished as he looked at Damian and saw the true hurt in his eyes.

"You didn't intend to kill her?"

Damian shook his head.

"No just take her back to Arkham that's it but I guess when she cornered me all the training from my past just kicked in and…."

He trailed off chancing a glance at JJ only to find him shaking his head and wiping his cheeks.

"As much as I want to bust your jaw right now I can't for two reasons, I promised my girls I wouldn't take that step backwards to who I used to be and as much as it feels like swallowing acid to say it...maybe this didn't happen in vain, since momma died Lucy wasn't herself she cracked that day and everyday after it slowly got worse like an infection left untreated. If she had been left to keep up her ways she would have gone completely insane and her humanity."

Damian locked eyes with JJ for a moment before JJ took a deep breath.

"She loved you ya know, since we were kids, she just never acted on it."

Damian was quiet for a long moment.

"I loved her too, but I didn't tell her until it was too late."

JJ sighed looked over his shoulder at the slowly parting crowd as puffs of snow started falling.

"Did anyone besides Lucy cause Gotham trouble?"

Damian looked at the other man surprised but seen his wanting to change topics letting his eyes glance over the few villains in attendance.

"Surprisingly no, Ivy never made a move neither did Selina, Penguin tried once but a week later he came up dead in the river, Riddler hasn't been heard from in years and Two-face dappled a few heists but left the game."

JJ nodded putting his hands in his pockets. Damian looked at Amelia who was still with Ivy, the redhead having stopped crying and smiling slightly as she looked at the pictures Amelia was showing her while Selina stood off to the side talking to a girl that could have been her twin in her younger years only with long deep brown hair and blue eyes.

"So does the empire or kingdom come crashing down now without a ruler or do I need to worry about you?"

JJ looked first at Damian then to Amelia a small smile crossing his lips.

"The kingdom crumbles, I'm not getting involved again not when I have Amelia and the twins to look after, I couldn't put them in danger."

Damian nodded lightly patting his shoulder.

"Smart choice, I should be going before someone gets suspicious."

JJ nodded once watching him leave before walking over to Amelia wrapping his arms around her waist smiling as Ivy greeted him with a kiss on the cheek that left a lipstick mark. After a few minutes of catching up a man in a suit holding a briefcase came over and cleared his throat making JJ look at him.

"Mr. Joker, a word if I may?"

JJ looked down at Amelia feeling her hand tighten around his jacket, he kissed her head gently prying her hand off.

"It'll be okay Mia, it's just a little talk about settling things, I'll only be a minute."

Amelia nodded and hesitantly let go watching as the two men moved a little ways away coming to a stop near a nearby tree. JJ let his eyes scan the crowd and found Frost watching closely out if the corner of his eye and gestured him over with his head. Once Frost joined the pair the man with the briefcase looked at JJ.

"Mr. Joker as the last remaining related beneficiary if you wish all business links, weaponry and territorial contracts, employees, properties, and of course money fall to you and what you do with them is your call."

JJ looked at Frost before meeting the man's eyes.

"Take the money and transfer it between Frost here, myself and Miss Isley there should be more than enough for equal shares. As for the businesses and contracts let them fall through, there isn't going to be anyone to run them, the properties I'll leave to the employees but Frost can have the club if he wishes. I want no connections to my father's or my sister's criminal work linked to me or my family."

The man's eyes went wide at JJ's answer but nodded none the less taking out some papers and a pen.

"Very well young sir, I'll need your signature on these as well as a contact so I can reach you when the transactions of the money have been made."

JJ nodded and took the papers and pen signing where he was told then giving his private phone number making the man nod and hold out his hand.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Joker and my condolences on your loss."

JJ just nodded ignoring the man's hand making him raise a brow confused and Frost chuckle.

"He doesn't shake hands."

The man nodded and left leaving JJ to give Frost a small smile.

"Why did you do that JJ?"

JJ chuckled clipping him on the shoulder.

"I think over two decades in the business and dealing with dad and Lucy has made you family Johnny, just don't get restless in retirement enjoy being with Ruth and the family for a change yeah?"

Frost shook his head smiling.

"You really are just like your mother. Thank you."

JJ nodded watching the older man go back to his family before sighing until he felt arms around his waist making him look over his shoulder and smile softly seeing Amelia.

"Get tired of telling aunt Ivy about the girls?"

Amelia shook her head loosening her arms so he could turn around and wrap his arms around her.

"No she decided it was time to leave before it got snowing too bad, something about plants."

JJ chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Yeah it's winter so she's going to be practically living in her greenhouse, but she has the right idea leaving before the snow gets bad, should we head back?"

Amelia nodded letting him lead her back to the car then open her door for him putting her seatbelt on as he got in and started the car turning up the heat. As they drove through the streets the snow started coming down harder making worry rise in Amelia's chest so she decided to distract herself.

"So did you get all the business settled?"

JJ nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, all the business and weapons connections are set to be left alone, the properties I gave to the henchmen and Johnny I gave the club penthouse."

Amelia gave a small smile.

"That was sweet of you J, he's the one that worked for your father to right?"

Again JJ nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, Johnny's been with the family for a long time I figure if I'm going to let things go to hell he deserves at least half of things, everything but the money."

Amelia's brows knitted together.

"You didn't keep all the money for us did you? That's got to be well over a few thousand."

"Millions actually unless Lucy drained everything there should have been pretty close to a billion scattered in hide always and secret banks, I know dad kept at least a hundred thousand in a safe behind the painting of Bud and Lou in his office and mom had her own hid in her closet in a false bottom drawer, but all that isn't counting the jewels and gold stolen over the years either."

Amelia shook her head baffled.

"Millions, you didn't keep all that in our name did you?"

JJ shook his head.

"Just a share of it, some went to us, some went to Johnny and some went to Ivy."

Amelia nodded letting a small sigh taking comfort in knowing they weren't going to have nearly a billion dollars in their name. JJ saw her relax and smiled letting go of the wheel with one hand and patted her knee.

"It's alright Mia, I made a promise I wouldn't go back to that lifestyle and I'm not going to, my girls all matter too much for me to break that promise."

Amelia smiled placing her hand over his letting the radio be the only sound for the rest of the ride home. A couple days later JJ was laying on the couch in the living area with Deidre sleeping on his chest while Delia slept in her bouncy seat beside the couch the tv playing a weather alert about the snow. Amelia came into the room holding a bowl of popcorn smiling as she seen JJ drifting in and out of sleep on hand on Deidre's back the other lightly resting on Delia's foot, she sat down in the chair next to the couch munching on her snack and watching the tv.

The quiet was broken by the sound of JJ's phone ringing making him open his eyes.

"That'll probably be the call about the money transfer."

He carefully sat up and laid Deidre in the baby swing beside Amelia before going to the kitchen and grabbing his phone answering it.

"Hello?"

There was some shuffling on the other end before there was a response.

"Mr. Joker this is Mike Pierce, we spoke a few days ago about the items left to you."

JJ leaned on the counter.

"Yes I remember, did the money transfers go smoothly?"

There was a pause and this time when Mike spoke he sounded nervous.

"A-actually there was a problem in the accounts."

JJ narrowed his eyes straightening up and turning his back to the living room.

"What do you mean there was a problem?"

Mike swallowed hard.

"It would seem a part of the money was drained completely from the off shore account just hours before the transaction as well as one of the properties."

JJ's brows knitted together.

"What property?"

There was the sound of shuffling papers for a moment before Mike spoke.

"A-a small three bedroom house in a residential area just outside of Midway."

JJ thought for a moment, he knew his father had set up multiple safe houses throughout Gotham but his mother had been the one that set up ones outside the city should they ever need a extremely secret place but it was a last resort place that was more than likely never used.

"How much money? Does it affect the divide we set up?"

Mike hesitated to answer.

"N-no sir in fact it was only a small couple hundred thousand, nothing but change from the amount to begin with."

JJ nodded deciding it was probably just some business partner Lucy had worked with getting out while he could.

"Then don't worry about it, that property was never used and as long as Frost and Ivy get their shares it's not an issue."

Mike gave a relieved sigh.

"Very well Mr. Joker, sorry to have disturbed you the transfers will be completed by this evening."

JJ nodded.

"Very well, thank you Mr. Pierce."

"Of course sir."

With that they both hung up and JJ returned to the living area sitting on the couch with a sigh making Amelia raise an eyebrow from where she was feeding Deidre.

"Something wrong J?"

JJ looked at her and smiled shaking his head before lifting Delia into his arms as she started whimpering.

"Nothing to be concerned about, just some guy cutting it before things went to hell."

Amelia watched him close her eyes worried making him smile a little.

"Don't worry all he took was a couple hundred thousand and a safe house in the suburbs outside Midway."

Amelia nodded and slowly relaxed looking down at her daughter and smiling. JJ watched her for a moment before looking down at Delia.

"You know princess I think daddy owes mommy a date night, now that aunt Ivy knows where we are maybe she'd be willing to come and keep an eye on you little angels."

Amelia looked back at him a small smile on her lips her eyes shining.

"Really J?!"

JJ chuckled gently giving Delia and Eskimo kiss before looking at Amelia.

"Yes, we haven't had a proper date night since before the girls were born so I think it's overdue."

Amelia's smile widened before she moved Deidre to burp her.

"Are you sure Ivy wouldn't mind? I mean we don't exactly live right next door and it's snowing pretty good."

JJ took in her words and nodded.

"You have a point, well how about Macy?"

Amelia thought for a minute, Macy was their 20 year old neighbor that would watch the twins from time to time when the other sitter couldn't.

"If she's able to, I'll put the girls down for a nap and then go talk to her."

JJ nodded before getting to his feet holding Delia as she chewed on her own fingers making Amelia raise her eyebrow at him earning a smile.

"What she needs changed."

Amelia chuckled watching him go as she rocked Deidre humming softly. Later that evening after making sure Macy was okay with the twins JJ and Amelia left for their date night. JJ took her to a nice little restaurant for dinner then they spent a while just driving and taking in the sights of snow dusted buildings with Christmas lights glowing brightly. They were starting to head home when suddenly headlights shone through the windshield as a truck came speeding down the wrong side of the road unable to stop due to the ice and snow making the cars meet in a head on collision.

 **~xXxXx~**

The courthouse was teaming with activity like any government type building should be so when a woman with caramel brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a simple cream colored sweater and a pair of black leggings no one really paid her any mind as she made her way to the desk she needed her blue eyes looking around until they found a woman in a business suit sitting between two baby carriers holding a bottle in each hand. Reaching the desk the woman rang the bell then smiled a little at the older woman that came up to the desk.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

The brunette nodded her smile falling.

"Yes I'm here to pick up my nieces, Delia and Deidre Dennis, I was named as their guardian if anything happened to my sister Amelia Dennis."

The older woman nodded turning away and grabbing a small stack of papers.

"Alright and your name would be what?"

The woman looked at the stack as she answered.

"Annie, Annie Dennis."

The older woman scanned through the papers then nodded holding out her hand.

"Identification."

Annie quickly dug into her pocket and took out her wallet then took out a driver's licence handing it over watching as the older woman examined it then ran it through a machine checking to see if it was fake before handing it back along with a pen and a few forms.

"Fill those out, when you are finished Rebecca over there will help you carry the girl's to your car miss Dennis."

Annie nodded thanking her before filling out the forms then handing them back and going over to the woman with the carriers peering into one of them and smiling at the half awake baby inside, a little fuzz of pale red hair and steely blue eyes and covered with a fuzzy pink blanket. In the other carrier was another baby girl that was almost identical but her eyes were more deep blue than steely blue and she was covered by a white fuzzy blanket.

"Oh what cuties, they look like little angels! Who's who?"

Rebecca looked up at Annie then at each twin.

"The one with the pink is Delia and the white is Deidre. Which would you like to carry?"

Annie looked between the two tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'll take Delia here, I'm parked right outside."

Rebecca nodded and stood letting Annie take Delia's carrier while she took Deidre's following the brunette outside and to a black Volvo then secured the carrier into the back seat while Annie secured her twin in smiling and cooing gently at the awake girl. Once they were in Rebecca handed Annie a paper with a couple dates on it.

"These are dates I will be calling to see how the twins are faring in your care, if you miss a single one I will be made to believe you are hiding something from us and we will come and investigate then remove them if needed."

Annie nodded looking over the dates.

"Don't worry ma'am I intend to spoil these little angels rotten and make good little girls out of them."

Rebecca nodded once before turning and going back into the building as Annie got in the driver seat watching in the rear view until the door closed before her smile widened and she ran her fingers through her hair pulling out pins then pulling off the caramel colored wig to reveal platinum blonde curls that fell over her shoulders as they were set free, tossing the wig to the passenger seat Annie opened the glove compartment and took out makeup remover wipes and made quick work of rubbing them on any part of exposed skin taking off the peachy tan color to reveal ghostly pale skin dotted with tattoos two specifically on her face a heart on her cheek bone and the word rotten on her cheek. Letting out a content sigh Harley pulled out a tube of bright red lipstick and put it on smiling as in the back seat the twins started babbling like they were talking to each other.

"Don't you worry girls, Nana Harley won't let some strangers take you away, I'll make sure you are loved and safe and have everything little girls could ever want."

Her response was a pair of synchronized coos making her smile as she started the car taking a picture from the glove box and placing it on the dash, a picture of herself, Joker, Lucy and JJ when the siblings were 14 and 12. She gently ran her fingers over the three other faces before driving the car out onto the street heading to a small suburb just outside Midway.


End file.
